Zaplątanie w czasie
by 100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou
Summary: Harry po śmierci Dumledore'a znajduje w jego gabinecie zmieniacz czasu. Czy uratuje świat jak sobie postanowił, czy los znów będzie wiedział lepiej od niego? Ostrzeżenia: slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hej! :) Chciałam zacząć od ponownego wstawiania "Zaplątanych w czasie" na zmianę z nowymi tekstami, ale chyba wrzucą "Zaplątanych" dzisiaj do końca i zabiorę się za jeden tekst, od którego popłakałam się dziś ze śmiechu.

Na razie, wstawiam powoli przejrzanych "Zaplątanych" i ostatnie rozdziały.

* * *

Autor: Paimpont

Tytuł oryginału: Twist in Time

Link do oryginału: s/6021134/1/A-Twist-in-Time

* * *

Biuro Dumbledore'a nie zmieniło się ani o jotę. Wysokie, łukowate okna były otwarte i słodka woń wiosny unosiła się w pomieszczeniu, a delikatne, srebrne instrumenty wirowały pod wpływem lekkich powiewów wiatru. Regały były wypełnione antycznymi, oprawionymi w skórę tomami, a duże, drewniane biurko pokrywały stosy pożółkłych pergaminów. Harry zerknął z ciekawością na ten leżący na wierzchu – okazał się przepisem opatrzonym alchemicznymi dopiskami na marginesach, pozwalającym przygotować "Pieczoną Alaskę" - czymkolwiek ona była.

To było tak absurdalne - to, że pokój wciąż tutaj był, niezmieniony, podczas gdy sam Dumbeldore odszedł! Jak kruchy papier na biurku mógł przeżyć człowieka? Nawet wstrętny kamienny gargulec, który pilnował drzwi przetrwał dłużej niż największy czarodziej wszech czasów. Jak to możliwe?

Gargulec również wykształcił pewne poczucie absurdu tej sytuacji - gdy Harry próbował się tu dostać, ten milczał jak głaz, trwając nieruchomo, podczas gdy Potter wyrzucał z siebie wszystkie hasła, które tylko przyszły mu do głowy: kwachy, cytrynowy sorbet, karaluchowy blok, dżem malinowy – wszystko bezskutecznie, dopóki nie westchnął zdesperowany:

- Słuchaj, nie mam już pojęcia jak brzmi hasło – a wtedy gargulec odsunął się na bok, pozwalając mu wejść.

Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu zdezorientowany. Coś musi tu być, jakaś wskazówka, podpowiedź, która pomoże mu odkryć co powinien robić dalej. Dumbledore musiał mu coś zostawić. Spojrzał na ciężkie, dębowe biurko z licznymi, małymi szufladkami. Czy zaglądanie do biurka martwej osoby podpada pod wykroczenie? Potter zawahał się przez moment, otwierając jednak po kolei szuflady. Cóż za dziwaczny zbiór przedmiotów zawierały! Na wpół skończony manuskrypt zapisany eleganckim pismem Dumbledore'a mówiący o produkcji sumeryjskiego piwa, mugolski paszport na nazwisko „Alfred Dunn" ze zdjęciem uśmiechniętego dyrektora, ogromna kolekcja kart z czekoladowych żab (łącznie z super-rzadkim Enmerkarem z Uruk, jak zauważył), słój z połową makreli zatopioną w przeźroczystym płynie i opatrzony etykietką: „syrena, dolna połowa", mała obdarta broszura o tytule „Zapomniane przepisy na dżem z Zhangzhung", fałszywa tarantula oraz… Co to było? Coś złotego w tyle szuflady, wciśniętego między tubkę Mantykorowej Pasty do Zębów a fotografię podpisaną imieniem Uri Geller…

To był zmieniacz czasu! Ale przecież wszystkie zostały zniszczone podczas walki w Ministerstwie Magii, prawda? Zaraz… co, jeśli to był ten sam zmieniacz czasu, którego używała Hermiona na trzecim roku, podczas którego uratowali Syriusza i Hardodzioba? Zwróciła go po wszystkim – ale gdzie i komu dokładnie? Harry nigdy nie zapytał. Założył po prostu, że został zwrócony do Ministerstwa Magii i zniszczony razem z pozostałymi.

Tak, to był ten sam zmieniacz czasu, skomplikowany złoty mechanizm na delikatnym łańcuszku. Najwyraźniej Hermiona oddała go Dumbledore'owi, zakładając, że ten przekaże go Ministerstwu.

Zmieniacz czasu! Harry opadł na krzesło dyrektora, ściskając delikatny instrument w dłoni. Mając go mógłby przywrócić Dumbledore'a! Mógłby cofnąć się w czasie i powstrzymać Snape'a przed zabiciem dyrektora. Nie, chwila, mógłby przywrócić Syriusza! Swoich rodziców… Zakręciło mu się w głowie od tych wszystkich możliwości. Gdzie powinien zacząć? Do którego czasu powinien wrócić, by uratować wszystkie niewinne ofiary Voldemorta? Do samego początku oczywiście, do czasu zanim Tom Riddle stał się Voldemortem… Do czasu, w którym był on jedynie jednym z wielu uczniów, tak jak on sam. Tak, to było to! Mógłby cofnąć się w czasie i zabić młodego Toma Riddle'a! Jednak ile obrotów powinien wykonać złoty mechanizm, by tego dokonać? Obrócił Zmieniacz Czasu w rękach. Nagle zauważył skrawek papieru zapisany drobnym, eleganckim pismem, który ktoś doczepił do urządzenia. Zmrużył oczy, ledwie będąc w stanie odczytać słowa: „42 to dobra liczba, Harry!"

Potter uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Dziękuję, dyrektorze! – Wyszeptał. Odliczył ostrożnie obroty zmieniacza czasu, a pokój zawirował wokół niego.

* * *

W razie pytań: tak, zostawiłam pierwsze rozdziały prawie nie zmienione z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: nie mam w tej chwili ochoty tłumaczyć całości od nowa i opóźniać wstawienia ostatnich rozdziałów, a po drugie: miałam spoty udział przy tych tłumaczeniach, zwłaszcza ostatnich rozdziałów, więc myślę że moja przyjaciółka nie obrazi się za takie "zawłaszczenie". ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

Pierwszym co zobaczył był Dumbledore opierający się o drzwi, zadowolony na jego widok. Znacznie młodszy Dumbledore, o kasztanowych włosach i brodzie, ale z tym samym błyskiem w jasnobłękitnych oczach.

- Tu jesteś, Harry – stwierdził oczywistość. – Myślę, że lepiej będzie jeśli opuścimy gabinet profesora Dippeta zanim ktoś nas nakryje.

_Oczywiście, Dumbledore nie jest jeszcze dyrektorem._

Wyszli z gabinetu i wspólnie zaczęli schodzić krętymi schodami.

- Ale… - Myśli Harry'ego wirowały. – Ale skąd pan wie kim jestem? Nie istniałem w tym czasie do tej chwili…

Z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego oświadczenie musi brzmieć dla Dumbledore'a z przeszłości absurdalnie, ale profesor wydawał się przyjmować je ze spokojem.

- Nie w tym czasie, owszem. – Uśmiechnął się na dezorientację Harry'ego. – Oh, znasz mnie, Harry. Jestem człowiekiem o nietypowych nawykach. Przychodzę i odchodzę… - Nagle spojrzał na niego srogo. – Ty, swoją drogą, lepiej bądź ostrożny i nie mów za dużo. – Wyjął z kieszeni szaty różdżkę, a kawałek pergaminu pojawił się w powietrzu i spłynął do rąk chłopaka. – Twój plan zajęć, Harry. Zostałeś dodany do Hogwarckiego spisu, jako „Harry Black", nowo przybyły student, który do niedawna pobierał nauki w domu.

- Harry Black?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się radośnie.

- Tak, uznałem, że użycie twojego prawdziwego nazwiska spowoduje zbyt dużą dezorientację w listach szkolnych. Odkrywając paradoks czasowy: wybuchłyby. Pomyślałem, że spodoba ci się „Black", ale wciąż mogę to zmienić, jeśli sobie tego życzysz…

- Nie. – Harry się uśmiechnął. – Lubię je. – Nagle naszła go pewna myśl. – W takim razie, jestem w Slytherinie?

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- W Slytherinie? Oczywiście, że nie, Harry! Czas, przestrzeń i historia mogą okazjonalnie ulegać zmianie, oczywiście, ale nie ma na świecie takiej magii, która zmieniłaby cię w Ślizgona. Jesteś w Gryffindorze, jak zawsze.

- Oh. – Harry był absurdalnie szczęśliwy na samą myśl o tym. – Tylko myślałem, że Syriusz był, znaczy, _będzie_ pierwszym Blackiem przydzielonym do Gryffindoru?

- Cóż, już nie, oczywiście. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i wskazał pergamin w rękach Harry'ego. - Twoje następne zajęcia to eliksiry. Odbywają się w lochach, z profesorem Slughornem. Spodziewam się, że będą najbardziej interesujące. Teraz, Harry, muszę uciekać. Otrzymałem rankiem paczkę od mojego księgarza i umieram z ciekawości, by zobaczyć czy może to ostatni raport z wykopalisk archeologicznych w Zhangzhung, który mi obiecywał. Najwyraźniej dokonali jakichś sensacyjnych odkryć.

Harry pomyślał o broszurze, którą znalazł w biurku Dumbledore'a i uśmiechnął się.


	3. Chapter 3

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się wokół ciekawie, idąc przez znajome korytarze i przejścia wypełnione nieznajomymi uczniami. Jego serce podskoczyło: _czy to były rude włosy Weasleyów…? Nie – twarz zupełnie nie pasowała._

_Wszyscy są obcy… nie, chwila, to ja jestem obcy._

Wielu uczniów rzucało mu zaciekawione spojrzenia, gdy szedł. Kilka dziewcząt obróciło się za nim i wyłapał kilka strzępków z szeptanych dyskusji, które, co dziwne, wydawały się dotyczyć atrakcyjności jego nieułożonych włosów. I rzeczywiście, pewniewyróżniał się trochę w morzu przyczesanych, wręcz przylizanych gładko chłopaków, którzy wypełniali Hogwart w tym czasie. Ciotka Petunia byłaby głęboko wdzięczna za te gładkie, układne fryzury.

Pod koniec długiego korytarza oświetlonego przez mrugające pochodnie, rzucające ciepły blask na zabytkowe kamienne ściany, Harry zobaczył grupkę dziewczynek, wyglądających na pierwszoroczne, obrzucającą złośliwościami uczennicę w okularach i warkoczach. Dobry boże, te małe dziewczynki były okrutne! Ta w okularach kuliła się pod ścianą, jej chude ramiona drżały od cichego szlochu, a mimo to jedna z pozostałych uczennic, dość ładna i czarnowłosa, nadal drwiła z niej bezlitośnie:

- Te ohydne okulary upodabniają cię do jakiejś zdeformowanej sowy… nie wyobrażam sobie jak znosisz swój codzienny widok w lustrze.

Jedna z pozostałych pierwszorocznych wymamrotała:

- Och, daj spokój, Oliwio, wystarczy. Marta już płacze. Nic nie poradzi na bycie brzydulą, wiesz.

_Marta? Ale w takim razie to musi być…_

Harry podbiegł do grupki dziewczynek.

- Co wy jej robicie?

Oliwia obróciła się na dźwięk jego głosu. Na widok starszego chłopaka jej twarz przybrała śliczny, niewinny wraz, który, jeśli to możliwe, rozwścieczył Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej.

Spojrzał na małą, nieszczęśliwą dziewczynkę w okularach. _Biedna mała Marta, nienawidzisz siebie samej bardziej niż one ciebie, prawda? Co mam powiedzieć, by ci pomóc? Co mogę powiedzieć, by powstrzymać cię przed płakaniem samotnie w łazience, do czasu aż potwór znów się obudzi?_

Odchrząknął, oczyszczając gardło.

- Jesteście szalone, dziewczyny – stwierdził krótko. – Mówicie, że ona jest brzydka? Jest piękniejsza niż którakolwiek z was. – Fala zszokowanego niedowierzania, która przebiegła przez twarze grupy uczennic była niemal namacalna. Harry odwrócił się do Marty. – Jesteś cudowna. Nie pozwól nikomu wmówić ci, że jest inaczej – powiedział delikatnie.

Twarz Oliwii zastygła w wyrazie kompletnego niezrozumienia. Marta otarła łzy rękawem szaty i spojrzała na Harry'ego z podziwem. Jej oczy nieoczekiwanie zalśniły, a w policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. _Jakże inaczej wygląda z uśmiechem!_ Chłopak zrozumiał nagle, zupełnie zdezorientowany, że Marta stała się piękna na jego oczach. Magicznie zmieniona - tak to przynajmniej wyglądało z perspektywy Harry'ego - posłała mu kolejny uśmiech i odeszła korytarzem, zostawiając oszołomionych prześladowców za sobą.

_Jak ona może być nagle tak piękna tylko dlatego, że ja powiedziałem, że jest? Nigdy nie zrozumień tajemnicy kobiet i ich piękna… Widocznie właśnie użyłem jakiegoś rodzaju magii, ale nie mam pojęcia jakiego ani w jaki sposób._

Wreszcie znalazł drogę do lochów. Kilku innych maruderów również wchodziło właśnie do sali. Profesor Slughorn stał na przedzie klasy, korpulentny i pretensjonalny jak zawsze, ubrany w szaty z gniecionego aksamitu w ostrym odcieniu heliotropu. Jego włosy i wąsy były trochę pełniejsze, w nieco bardziej imbirowym odcieniu – poza tym był to Slughorn, którego Harry znał. Gdy profesor zwrócił na niego uwagę, chłopak poczuł jak jego serce szaleje: _proszę, nie odkryj mnie, profesorze, proszę, nie pokaż, że mnie znasz…_

Oczywiście to był nonsens: Slughorn nie rozpoznał go. _Jak mogę znać cię tak dobrze, gdy ty w ogóle nie znasz mnie? Byłem pewien, że będziesz musiał mnie poznać, gdy zobaczysz bliznę - nie ma w naszych umysłach części, która pamięta rzeczy, które nadejdą?_

Najwyraźniej nie. Slughorn rzucił w stronę nowego ucznia tylko oceniające spojrzenie, po nim kiwając przyjaźnie głową.

- Ty musisz być nowym uczniem, Harrym Blackiem. Jesteś może spokrewniony z utalentowanym twórcą eliksirów, Arkturem Blackiem, w jakikolwiek sposób?

_Tak, jestem chrześniakiem jego nienarodzonego wnuka._

- Tak, proszę pana. Inna gałąź rodziny, tak myślę. – _Zdrowa gałąź, która odpadła z chorego, czystokrwistego drzewa…_

- Ah… - Profesor wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z tej informacji. – Bardzo stara rodzina, Black, bardzo stara i bardzo szacowna, rzeczywiście.

Harry rozejrzał się po klasie, czując lekkie mdłości na desperacki pociąg Slughorna do władzy i bogactwa. Obce osoby, siedzące na znajomych miejscach, w znajomym lochu.

_Gdzie jest Riddle? Tam, bardziej z tyłu…_ Harry złapał głębszy oddech, gdy dojrzał znajomą twarz. Widział go wcześniej, rzecz jasna, młodego Toma Riddle'a, ale jedynie jako stworzone z mgły i dymu wspomnienie w myślodsiewni oraz jako dawne echo zaklęte w dzienniku. Nie tak jak teraz, osobę z krwi i kości, z potarganymi ciemnymi lokami i dość ładnymi, szarymi oczami.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, w tym samym momencie, w którym Tom natrafił na jego spojrzenie. Gdy tylko szare oczy napotkały jego własne, Harry poczuł nagły przypływ paniki. On mnie zna. Mogę to zobaczyć w jego oczach - błysk rozpoznania.

_Oczywiście, że mnie zna. Jesteśmy połączeni ze sobą na wieczność, Voldemort i ja. Slughorn może nie pamiętać tego, co jeszcze nie miało miejsca, ale ty, który zostaniesz Czarnym Panem, ty będziesz o mnie pamiętał…_


	4. Chapter 4

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

Głos Slughorna wydawał się dobiegać z bardzo daleka:

- W takim razie, Harry, bądź taki miły i zajmij miejsce… jest jedno wolne, obok Toma. Możesz też skorzystać z jego podręcznika, póki twoje książki nie dotrą z Esów i Floresów.

Harry powoli przeszedł na tył sali. On mnie zna! Być może przepowiednia o nas dwóch istniała od zawsze. Być może nasza więź jest silniejsza niż czas… Jego ręka sięgnęła po różdżkę do kieszeni szaty. _Muszę zabić go teraz, zanim Riddle będzie miał szansę działać…_

Jednak gdy jego palce zamknęły się na różdżce zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak kompletnie niemożliwe byłoby zabicie Toma Riddle'a w sali pełnej uczniów. Avada Kedavra. Zaklęcie nie zadziała, jeśli nie będziesz naprawdę tego pragnąć… Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że mu będzie łatwo wypowiedzieć mordercze zaklęcie, ale zawsze myślał, że będzie do tego zdolny - pewnego dnia, kiedy stanie przed Voldemortem. Spojrzałby wtedy w jego wstrętne, szkarłatne oczy, przypomniał sobie swoich rodziców i zabił ich mrocznego mordercę.

Ale spojrzeć w szare oczy zwykłego chłopaka i użyć klątwy zabijającej – to było coś zupełnie innego. Harry niespodziewanie wyobraził sobie jak wyglądałoby to w oczach innych uczniów, gdyby zabił Toma Riddla w tej chwili, na ich oczach: jakiś obcy pojawia się wśród nich, nowy uczeń, który nagle i bez powodu zabija jednego z nich i znika. _Widzieliby we mnie zło… ale to morderstwo jest niezbędne, by powstrzymać te, które mają dopiero nadejść. Tak, ale oni tego nie wiedzą. Oni zobaczą tylko mnie, zabijającego niewinnego chłopaka. Dla nich, będę uosobieniem strachu. Dla nich będę… Voldemortem…_

Opadł na swoje siedzenie, kręcąc głową.

- Harry? – Szept Toma zabrzmiał niespodziewanie miękko._ W sumie, czego oczekiwałem? Syczenia węża?_

Uniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka. _Jakże inaczej wyglądasz, Tom! Pamiętam twoją twarz, białą jak śmierć, ale teraz jest zaczerwieniona, piękna, ludzka… To dziwne, widzieć cię aż tak ludzkiego._

- Harry. – Tom znów szepnął. – Poznaliśmy się już wcześniej?

_Och, Merlinie. Co mam powiedzieć? Prawdę._

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie, nie sądzę żebyśmy spotkali sie już wcześniej…

Ale spotkaliśmy się później, w czasie, który dopiero nadejdzie.

Tom patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwile i uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał nawet bardziej ludzko, gdy się uśmiechał. _Och, czemu on nie może być bardziej podobny do siebie?_

- Nie, masz rację. Nie sadzę, byśmy się już widzieli. Po prostu wydajesz mi się tak znajomy, jakbyśmy w jakiś sposób się znali. Też to czujesz?

Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. _Mam nadzieję, że Tom nie jest jeszcze tak dobry w zaglądaniu do czyjegoś umysłu jak będzie w przyszłości._

- Tak, chyba tak. Dość dziwne, ale słyszałem, że takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Jakiś rodzaj déjà vu, tak myślę. – Spróbował wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

- Na dzisiejszych zajęciach… - Głos Slurhorna dobiegł z przodu klasy. – Mam dla was szczególnie trudne wyzwanie. Diabelnie skomplikowany eliksir, zwany Wywarem Żywej Śmierci.

_Mówiąc o déjà vu… Czy nadal pamiętam sekretne poprawki instrukcji z podręcznika Księcia Półkrwi? Zobaczmy, użyj płaskiej strony srebrnego noża by zmiażdżyć fasolkę sopophorusa, zamieszaj raz zgodnie z ruchem wskazów zegara po każdym sześciokrotnym zamieszeniu w kierunku przeciwnym. Tak, pamiętam instrukcje które czytałem w przyszłości, pozostawione przez ucznia w przeszłości. Merlinie, muszę przestać to robić. Jeśli będę za dużo myślał o czasie, mój mózg zostanie zgnieciony jak te fasolki…_

Rozdano składniki eliksirów i uczniowie zaczęli pace w ciszy. Tom wydawał się dość dobry w eliksirach i jego wywar szybko przybrał dość ładny odcień purpury. Oczywiście. Tom Riddle, przykładny uczeń. Sądząc po stękaniach, które Harry słyszał wokół siebie i kilku nieprzyjemnych woniach dochodzących z niektórych kociołków, nie wszyscy radzili sobie z zadaniem tak łatwo.

Usłyszał ciche westchnienie obok siebie. Tom wpatrywał się w jego eliksir zakłopotany.

- Ale… jak, na Merlina, sprawiłeś, że mikstura tak zbladła? Dokładnie wypełniłem instrukcje, a mój eliksir nie jest ani odrobinę tak jasny.

- Oh… - Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Obawiam się, że nie wypełniałem instrukcji do końca. Postanowiłem spróbować kilku nowych rzeczy. Wygląda na to, że zadziałały.

- Zmieniłeś… instrukcje? – Na twarzy Toma malowało się zarówno zmieszanie jak i podziw. – Nie myślałem, że ktoś mógłby to zrobić…

- Proszę, proszę, proszę! – Slughorn pojawił się przy nich. Spojrzał na zawartość kociołka Harry'ego z czymś przypominającym zachwyt. – Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego! Cóż za nadzwyczajny talent! Nauczanie domowe, czy tak? Twoja rodzina musi być niezwykła!

Harry mrugnął do Toma.

- Cóż, przykro mi, Tom, ale wygląda na to, że masz rywala, a przynajmniej znalazłeś kogoś równego sobie! – Zachichotał i poszedł sprawdzać nędzną zawartość pozostałych kociołków.

Harry czuł na sobie lustrujący wzrok Toma. Na pewno się obraził. Musi być o mnie zazdrosny!

Jednak w szarych oczach drugiego chłopaka nie było widać złej woli, a w jego głosie nie dało się wyczuć wrogości, gdy wyszeptał:

- Tak, myślę, że spotkałem kogoś równego sobie…


	5. Chapter 5

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

Wychodząc z klasy Harry usłyszał za sobą kroki.

- Black! Hej, Black!

Dwóch chłopaków szło za nim, jeden wysoki i ciemnowłosy, o rozkapryszonym spojrzeniu oraz drugi, dobrze zbudowany blondyn z zimnymi, niebieskimi oczami.

- Hej, Black, chcemy z tobą chwilę pogadać.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak zmierzył go powoli spojrzeniem.

- Jestem Lestrange, a to jest Avery. Obaj jesteśmy z Tomem w Slytherinie.

_Avery i Lestrange. Znam wasze nazwiska – wasi przyszli synowie zostaną śmierciożercami. Czego ode mnie chcecie?_

Avery odezwał się przyciszonym głosem:

- Black, Tom poprosił nas o zaproszenie cię na… na spotkanie dziś w nocy.

- Co za spotkanie?

Avery rozejrzał się by mieć pewność, że nie zostaną podsłuchani.

- Cóż - właściwie, to rodzaj sekretnej społeczności. Tylko wybrani wiedzą, że istnieje.

- Co to za społeczność?

- Nazywamy siebie Rycerzami Walpurgii. Wszelkie inne informację są tylko dla wtajemniczonych. Tom uznał, że wyglądasz na kogoś, kogo moglibyśmy zaprosić na test.

- Test?

- Tak, potencjalni kandydaci są sprawdzani nim wyjawi się im jakiekolwiek sekrety. To ściśle wyselekcjonowany grupa, jedynie dla uczniów z właściwym pochodzeniem i talentem. Zazwyczaj, przyjmujemy jedynie ślizgonów, ale patrząc na to, że jesteś Blackiem…

_Jakże uroczo. Co to, Kółko Młodych Śmierciożerców?_

Harry niezbyt się przejmował Rycerzami Walpurgii, ale to było rzeczywiście kuszące - dowiedzieć się czegoś o przyszłych śmierciożercach i ich sekretach.

Kiwnął głową.

- Wchodzę w to – stwierdził krótko.

Dwóch ślizgonów wydawało się usatysfakcjonowanych.

- Tak myślałem, że wyglądasz odpowiednio – powiedział Lestrange.

- Spotkaj się z nami o północy przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów, wyjdziemy stamtąd.

Harry spędził wieczór desperacko próbując odnaleźć się w tych nieznajomych czasach. Który to rok? W powietrzu czuć chłód. Wygląda na koniec roku, ale którego?

_Marta wciąż żyje, więc Tom nie zdążył znaleźć Komnaty Tajemnic ani uwolnić bazyliszka. Wciąż nie popełnił swojego pierwszego morderstwa, morderstwa na swoim ojcu. W takim razie to musi być piąty rok Toma. Nie dowiedział się jeszcze o Horkruksach. Może mógłbym jakoś powstrzymać tego głupca Slughorna przed mówieniem mu o nich…_

_Zaraz, to ja byłem właśnie na Eliksirach piątego roku? Myślałem, że nie uczyliśmy się o Wywarze Żywej Śmierci aż do szóstego roku? Och, zresztą, pewnie standardy się zmniejszają…_ Przypomniał sobie niejasno, jak ledwie piśmienny wuj Vernon narzekał na spadek poziomu edukacji i uśmiechnął do siebie lekko. _Myślę, że wszędzie jest tak samo._

Obiad w Wielkiej Sali był teraz zarówno znajomy, jak i dziwnie nowy. Dumbledore siedział przy stole nauczycielskim, ale miejsce dyrektora było zajęte przez dziwnego, małego czarodzieja w purpurowych szatach i z kędzierzawą, siwą brodą. Był też profesor Binns, wyglądający zupełnie tak samo, chociaż może trochę solidniej. Natomiast ten malutki profesor z dzikimi, brązowymi włosami był z pewnością dużo młodszą wersją Flitwicka? Jednak wszyscy pozostali nauczyciele byli zupełnie obcy.

Tom siedział przy stole Slytherinu, oczywiście, z Averym, Lestrangem i grupą innych ślizgonów. Harry rozejrzał się ciekawie po stole Griffindoru. Chłopak o okrągłej twarzy siedzacy obok niego posłał mu przyjacny uśmiech. _Neville?_

- Hej, Black! – Jego głos też brzmiał jak ten Nevilla. – Widziałem cię na eliksirach – byłeś niesamowity! Gdybyś po wszystkim widział twarze ślizgonów! Wszyscy myśleli, że będziesz w ich domu, to jasne, tak jak wszyscy z Blacków. Ale Slughorn powiedział, że jesteś w Gryffindorze. Byli strasznie zawiedzeni! Slughorn też nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Jestem pewien, że wolałby mieć cię w swoim domu, wiesz. – Niespodziewanie uderzyła go nagła myśl: - Oh! Nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Longbottom. Algie Longbottom.

_Wujek Algie! To ty dałeś Nevillowi jego ropuchę!_

Harry nie potrafił sie oprzeć.

- Miło się poznać, Algie. Em… lubisz ropuchy?

Na twarzy Algiego pojawiła sie tęsknota.

- Ropuchy? Tak, uwielbiam je, ale mam nie pozwala mi żadnej mieć. Mówi, że są zbyt oślizgłe. To szkodzi tapicerkom. Czemu pytasz?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Oh, bez powodu. Po prostu wydałeś mi się kimś, kto lubi ropuchy.

Algie, Neville-które-nie-był-Nevillem, uznał to za wyczerpującą odpowiedź. Dźgnął widelcem kurczaka z wyraźnym smutkiem.

- Wiesz – powiedział – kiedy będę miał własne dzieci pozwolę im mieć ropuchy jeśli będę chciały. Nawet jeśli to zrujnuje tapicerki.

Kto jeszcze był w Gryffindorze? Na ile zobaczył, nie Weaslyeowie. Przedstawiono go Enid, słodkiej dziewczynie z długimi warkoczami i twarzą równie okrągłą, co Algie, Ignatiusowi Prewettowi, poważnemu chłopakowi z odznaką prefekta widoczną na piersi, a także kilku innym, których nazwiska natychmiast zapomniał.

Dziewczyna naprzeciw niego, z brązowymi warkoczami i poważnym wzrokiem, nachyliła sie nad stołem.

- Słyszałam, co zrobiłeś na eliksirach, Black. Imponujące! Mówią, że byłeś w stanie uzyskać dużą ilość soku z fasolek sopophorusa używając innej techniki niż ta podana w książce. To naprawdę fascynujące! Przeczytałam wszystkie książki z biblioteki na temat ważenia eliksirów, jednak niegdzie nie znalazłam nawet wzmianki o alternatywnej metodzie. Myślisz, ze mógłbyś mi kiedyś podać swoje źródło informacji?

_Hermiona? Nie, Hermiona była mugolaczką, nie mogła mieć przodków w Hogwarcie w tych latach. Jednak ona strasznie ją przypomina._

- Czy jest… czy jest szansa, że równie dobrze grasz w Quidditcha? – Zapytała.

_Nie, nie Hermiona._

- Tak, grywałem. Głównie jako szukający.

Dziewczyna pisnęła podekscytowana.

- Szukający! Jesteś dobry?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, jestem całkiem niezły. Dużo grywałem…

Dziewczyna promieniała.

- Cudownie! Musisz spróbować jutro z drużyną! Nie mieliśmy przyzwoitego szukającego, od kiedy Quigley odszedł.

Zawołała wysokiego chłopaka siedzacego dalej:

- O'Hare! Chyba znalazłam ci szukającego!

O'Hare spojrzał na Harry'ego z zachwytem.

- Oh, cudownie! – odpowiedział. – Dzięki, Minerva!

_Minerwa MvGonagall?_

Harry spędził przyjemny wieczór w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, zapoznając się z innymi gryfonami i dowiadując więcej o drużynie Qudditcha. Minerva żaliła się gorzko na jej przestarzałą miotłę, Zmiatacza Dwójkę:

- Naprawdę, kto używa Zmiatacza Dwójki w 1942? – Rzuciła markotnie. – Równie dobrze mogłabym latać na Świetlistej Smudze… - Ponoć ślizgoni byli wyposażeni w całkiem nowe Komety 200. _Merlinie, jak można być zazdrosnym o Kometę 200? To naprawdę są inne czasy, prawda?_

Podczas rozpakowywania kufra znalezionego przy łóżku (umieszczonego tam przez Dumbledore'a, jak przypuszczał) z radością zobaczył, że w jego zawartość wliczała się Kometa 180. Wyglądała na ciężką w obsłudze i nieporęczną, ale widocznie wszystko było lepsze niż Zmiatacz Dwójka.

Jeden po drugim, pozostali chłopcy zasypiali wokół niego. Harry leżał nieruchomo, słuchając ich oddechów, dopóki nie zaczęła dochodzic północ. Czas na spotkanie ze ślizgonami!

Serce waliło mu w piersi, gdy zbliżał się do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu by stawić się tam wreszcie o wyznaczonej porze.

Czekało na niego pięciu uczniów w ciemnych szatach. Avery i Lastrange, drobny ciemnowłosy chłopak, drugi wyższy i z płowymi włosami, który wydawał się irytująco znajomy, oraz Tom Riddle, który kiwnął mu głową.

- Witaj na naszym małym zebraniu, Black. Poznałeś już oczywiście Avery'ego i Lestrange'a, a to jeden z twoich krewnych, Alphard Black…

- Cześć – powiedział niespokojnie drobny brunet. – Nie sadzę, żebyśmy się kiedyś poznali, ale tak naprawdę to nie znam wszystkich członków z innych linii naszego rodu aż tak dobrze. Słyszałem, że jesteś dobry z eliksirów…

_Alphard Black? Zaraz, kim on jest? Imię jest znajome. Ach, wujek Syriusza, którego imię zostało wypalone z rodzinnego drzewa! Być może jest jakaś nadzieja dla tych młodych ślizgonów._

Tom kontynuował:

- …i oczywiscie Abraxas, Abraxas Malfoy.

Płowowłosy chłopak posłał Harry'emu oceniające spojrzenie i kiwnął lekko głową.

_Och, szlag, kolejny Malfoy! Abraxas… musisz być dziadkiem Draco. Kojarzę chyba, że umrzesz na smoczą ospę. Patrząc na ciebie powiedziałbym, że im szybciej tym lepiej…_

- Daj mi swoją różdżkę, Black. – Tom wyciągnął rękę.

- Moją różdżkę…? – _Nie ma mowy._ Potrząsnął głową. – Nie wydaje mi się, Tom.

Usłyszał ciche sapnięcia Avery'ego i Lestrange'a. Widocznie nie przywykli do tego, że ktoś sprzeciwia się ich liderowi.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- To cześć testu, Harry. Abym ci zaufał, ty musisz zaufać mnie. – Jego głos był miękki i niebezpiecznie kuszący.

_Zaufać tobie? Po moim trupie. Jednak chcę wiedzieć, co będzie dalej…_

Bez słowa podał Tomowi różdżkę. Kiedy ten jej dotknął w jego oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

- Twoja różdżka… z czego jest zrobiona, Black?

- Ostrokrzew.

Tom potrzasnął niecierpliwie głową.

- Nie, nie o tym mówiłem, głupku – sam to widzę. Nie jestem ślepy. Rdzeń – jaki rdzeń na twoja różdżka?

Harry zastanowił się chwilę. _Czemu nie uczynić tego bardziej interesującym?_ Rzucił krótko:

- Pióro feniksa. Tak jak w twojej.

Tom otworzył szeroko oczy, zaskoczony.

- Skąd znasz rdzeń mojej różdżki?

_Zaskoczyłem się, prawda, Tom? Wiem o tobie więcej niż mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić._

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, nie wiem. Czasem wyczuwam różne rzeczy.

- Potrafisz…? – W głosie Toma można było wyczuć nutkę strachu, jednak szybko ją ukrył, kontynuując: - W takim razie, Black, oto reguły. Przetestuję cię dziś w nocy i zobaczę, jaki jesteś. Nie kwestionujesz niczego co powiem nieważne co się stanie. Rozumiesz?

Harry kiwnął głową. Mógł poczuć spojrzenie Riddla utrzymujące się na swojej twarzy, ale udawał, że tego nie zauważył.

- W takim razie, przygotujmy się. – Tom kiwną na Avery'ego, który wyjął z kieszeni szaty czarną szarfę. – W tej części musisz mieć zasłonięte oczy.

Avery zbliżył sie, by zawiązać Harry'emu oczy, ale Tom go zatrzymał:

- Nie, Avery, zrobię to sam.

Potter poczuł, jak materiał zostaje ciasno związany wokół jego oczu. Usłyszał za sobą szept, delikatny niczym oddech:

- Jesteś gotowy, Harry?

- Tak, jestem. - Sam słyszał, że jego nagle ochrypły głos brzmi dziwnie. Z jakiego powodu? Czuł dłoń dotykające delikatnie jego policzka i palce obrysowujące jego wargi, pośpiesznie, delikatnie, niemal niewyczuwalnie.

_Tom pogrywa sobie ze mną._

Nagle Harry poczuł, jak ktoś wykręca mu ręce do tyłu, a kolejna szarfa zostaje zawiązana wokół jego nadgarstków.

- Chodźmy, Harry. – Na szept Toma tuż przy uchu poczuł jak serce przyśpiesza gwałtownie w jego piersi. Chciałbym wiedzieć w co my pogrywamy… Poczuł przypływ strachu i podekscytowania, splatających się w dziwnie przyjemny sposób, gdy dał się ślepo prowadzić do celu.

* * *

Trochę ciekawostek z "Quidditcha przez wieki" Kennilworthy'a Whispa.

Pierwszym modelem Komety była Kometa 140, wypuszczona przez Spółka Wytwórców Komet powstałą w 1929 roku, należącą do Randolpha Keitcha i Basila Hortona, byłych członków drużyny Jastrzębi z Falmouth. Numer "140" oznacza, że przed wprowadzeniem modelu do sprzedaży przetestowano 140 rożnych wariacji. Analogicznie rzecz biorąc, bo o tym modelu nie znalazłam informacji, Kometa 200 będzie modelem, przed którym testowano 200 innych. Dzięki opatentowanemu zaklęciu hamującemu Komety były najpopularniejszym modelem mioteł sportowych w wielu drużynach brytyjskich i irlandzkich.

Zmiatacz Dwójka został wypuszczony w roku 1934 przez braci Boba, Billa i Barnaba Ollertonów. Założyli oni Wytwórnię Mioteł Zmiataczy, a Dwójka była ich drugim dziełem, powstałym w czasie zażartej walki z wytwórnią Komet. Zmiatacze z założenia były traktowane jako miotły stricte sportowe.

Kometa 180 powstała w 1938 roku, w czasie wojny z wytwórnią Zmiataczy - była odpowiedzią na Zmiatacza Dwójkę i Trójkę. Jak na czasy w których znalazł się Harry była najlepsza miotłą jaką mógł posiadać bez ściągania na siebie przesadnej uwagi - bo jakąś przyciągał na pewno.

Świetlista Smuga została wporwadzona na rynek w 1940 roku przez wytwórnię Black Foret należącą do Ellerby'ego i Spudmore'a. Smuga była elastyczna, ale nie pozwalała na osiągniecie takiej prędkości jak Zmiatacze, a jako ciekawostkę dodam, że Świetlista Smuga była modelem znany w Polsce po wojnie jako Żarówka.


	6. Chapter 6

_myśli Harry'ego_

**wężomowa**

* * *

Zatrzymali się. Harry mógł usłyszeć wodę – wodę rozbijającą się o kamienie. Musieli być przy jeziorze.

Usłyszał głos Toma za sobą:

- Avery, Lestrange, Alphard, Malfoy – idźcie po niego. Ja zostanę z Blackiem. – To był głos, wobec którego po prostu było się posłusznym.

_Idźcie po kogo?_

Harry usłyszał szybkie oddalające się kroki, później była cisza. Został sam z Tomem.

_Gdybym tylko miał moja różdżkę…_

Głos Toma znów był szeptem tuż przy uchu:

- Opowiedz mi o sobie, Black.

- Nie ma co opowiadać.

- Och, daj już spokój! Musisz mieć coś ciekawego do opowiedzenia. Jaka jest historia twojej blizny?

- Nie chce o tym mówić.

- Nie chcesz? Cóż, ja chcę. – Harry poczuł dłoń Toma na czole, palce obrysowujące kontur jego blizny. Na ten dotyk niemal oczekiwał piekącego bólu, ale ten nie nastał, poczuł jedynie dziwne łaskotanie. Podobne do kopnięcia prądem, ale nie nieprzyjemne.

- Co za dziwny kształt. Nie przychodzi mi na myśl nic, co mogłoby pozostawić taką bliznę. Co to było – jakiś rodzaj klątwy?

- Możliwe.

Poczuł, jak uścisk Toma na jego ramieniu się zacieśnia.

- Nie zapominaj Black, że gramy w moją grę. Ja ustalam zasady. Musze wiedzieć kim jesteś, wiedzieć czy jesteś godny zaufania. Powiedz mi o sobie trzy rzeczy, których nie chcesz nikomu ujawniać.

- Co? Co to niby za gra?

- Moja gra. No już, Black. Trzy sekrety. To część testu. Będę też wiedział, jeśli skłamiesz. Zawsze wiem kiedy ktoś mnie oszukuje.

_Tom Riddle, niemal leglimenta. Lepiej, jeśli pociągnę tę grę. Co mogę powiedzieć, by go zainteresować, ale nie ujawnić zbyt dużo?_

Harry szybko coś wymyślił.

- W porządku. Pierwszy sekret: Tiara Przydziału zamierzała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie, ale powiedziałem, by tego nie robiła.

To przyniosło pożądany efekt. Słyszał, jak Tom nabiera gwałtownie powietrza.

- Powiedziałeś Tiarze Przydziału gdzie ma cie przydzielić? Przecie to absurd! Tiara powinna mieć magiczną zdolność do odkrycia twojego prawdziwego charakteru - nie możesz jej oszukać ani przechytrzyć.

_Prawda, ale możesz zapytać. Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałeś, prawda, Tom?_

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Pytałeś o sekrety, a nie o ich wyjaśnienie.

- Rozumiem. – Tom na pewno był zainteresowany, Harry słyszał to w jego głosie. – Więc przechytrzyłeś Tiarę Przydziału, tak, Black? Jakie jeszcze sekrety skrywasz?

- Zobaczmy… moja blizna. Jest pamiątką po klątwie, jak mówiłeś.

- Co to była za klątwa? To musiało być jakieś potężne, czarnomagiczne zaklęcie.

- Było. Avada Kedavra.

Przez moment panowała kompletna cisza. Wtedy w ciemności rozbrzmiał zachrypnięty głos Toma:

- Ale to nie jest możliwe, Black. Wiesz chociaż jak działa ta klątwa?

_Och, chyba wiem._

- Klątwa uśmiercająca. Tak.

- Ty… ty przeżyłeś zaklęcie uśmiercające?

- Najwyraźniej.

- Ale… ale to niemożliwe. Nikt nie przeżywa klątwy uśmiercającej.

- Cóż, jestem tutaj, prawda?

Cisza. Absolutna cisza. Wtedy Tom odezwał się miękko:

- Tak, jesteś tutaj. Nie kłamiesz, wyczułbym, gdybyś to zrobił. Jednak jak to możliwe? Przezwyciężenie śmierci…?

Nagle, przy dźwięku wleczenia czegoś ciężkiego po ziemi, w ciemności rozbrzmiały inne głosy:

- Mamy go Tom. Musieliśmy wszyscy na raz go oszołomić, ale mamy go. Półkrwi brudas.

_Kogo mają? Jaki półkrwi?_

- Ukrywał coś w schowku w korytarzu na parterze, ale złapaliśmy go, Tom! I zgadnij co tam chował... jajo Akromantuli!

_Jajo Akromantuli! Hagrid! Musieli złapać Hagrida! Co mają zamiar mu zrobić?_

- Ah, to niebezpieczne zabawki dla półkrwistego. – Coś w głosie Toma przyprawiła Harry'ego o dreszcz. – Stanowią ryzyko dla zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa studentów. Myślę, że powinniśmy dać mu lekcję. Ennervate!

Harry usłyszał znajomy głos:

- Nie! Puście mnie! Nic żem nie zrobił, bestie jedne, puście mnie!*

Jednak głos słyszalny tuż przy jego uchu, nagle osobliwie chłodny, wyszeptał:

- Crucio!

Krzyki Hagrida wypełniły nocną ciszę, razem z towarzyszącym im chichotem pozostałych ślizgonów.

_Moja różdżka! Potrzebuje mojej różdżki! Zabije go teraz, zabije Voldemorta i jego początkujących Śmierciożerców, wymaże ich z historii! Gdzie moja różdżka?_

Harry nie miał jednak różdżki, a jego ręce, zaciśnięte desperacko na więzach, były bezużyteczne.

_Hagrid!_

Wtedy Tom wyszeptał mu do ucha, tak irracjonalnie miękko:

- Podoba cię się obserwowanie cierpienia półkrwistego, Black?

_Zabiję cię Tom, tak jak twoich roześmianych przyjaciół._

Wrzaski Hagrida rozbrzmiewały w umyśle Harry'ego - i nagle wiedział co robić. Jezioro. Jezioro, w którym napotkał kiedyś ducha Marty**… powiedziała, że dostała się do jeziora rurami, prawda? Jeśli ona mogła podróżować kanalizacją…

Poczuł dziwne, mroczne uczucie triumfu rozlewające się po jego ciele.

_Oto mój trzeci sekret, Tom!_ Krzyknął do Hagrida:

- Hagrid! Chcę ci pomóc. Zamknij oczy! Choćby nie wiem co, zamknij oczy!

Wtedy wezwał go – w starożytnym i zapomnianym języku węży wezwał potwora, który mógł go usłyszeć i zrozumieć:

- **Wzywam cię, bazyliszku, byś powstał z otchłani. Jestem twoim panem i rozkazuję ci: Powstań!**

Poczuł odpowiedź z głębin – czuł, że potwór nadchodzi, czuł, że prześlizguje się ukrytymi komnatami przez zamek, a później na zewnątrz, do jeziora. Poczuł, jak wypływa, wynurza się na powierzchnię.

- **Jestem twoim panem, bazyliszku. Będziesz posłuszny tylko mnie. Jestem twoim panem i rozkazuję ci: Powstań i zabij ich wszystkich. Oszczędź jednak największego – ześlij śmierć na wszystkich pozostałych.**

Dziwne, mroczne zadowolenie rozlało się po jego sercu. Usłyszał jak coś powstaje z głębin jeziora - słyszał krzyk chłopaków i czuł jak ciało Toma zastyga w przerażeniu.

- **Zabij ich! Zabij ich swoim wzrokiem, ale oszczędź jednego.**

Woda wzburzyła się hałaśliwie i poczuł jak potwór się wynurza.

- **Przybywam, panie, słucham tylko ciebie.**

Wtedy usłyszał szept, bojaźliwy głosik drżący od strachu:

- Pomóż mi!

Alphard! Chudy, drobny chłopak, przyszły wuj Syriusza. Ten, który ma być wypalony z drzewa rodowego. Jego głos był tak słaby, a drżące od szlochu wołania tak desperackie…

_Oh, do diabła. Nigdy nie będę ślizgonem, prawda?_

Harry zaklął cicho i zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą mógł:

- **To już wystarczy. Dość na teraz. Rozkazuję ci wrócić na dół.**

Usłyszał jak fale łamią się z hukiem, gdy potwór wślizgnął się w głąb wody. Przez moment panowała cisza przerywana jedynie głośnym szlochem Hagrida i cichym płaczem Alpharda.

Wtedy Harry poczuł, że jego ręce zostają rozwiązane, a opaska zdjęta. Odwrócił się do tyłu, widząc bladą twarz Toma odznaczającą się wyraźnie w ciemności. Rycerze Walpurgii otrząsnęli się z wywołanego paniką paraliżu i ruszyli biegiem przez las.

Harry rzucił się do Hagrida i postawił go na nogi. Półolbrzym drżał, ale uśmiech rozjaśniający jego dużą, przyjazną twarz był jednym z tych, które Harry znał.

- Tyś mi pomóg, Black! Tyś ocalił mi życie!

Harry złapał starego przyjaciela za ramię i zaczął prowadzić go w ciszy do zamku. _Stary przyjaciel czy nowy przyjaciel? Och, kogo to obchodzi!_ Nigdzie nie było widać Rycerzy Walpurgii. Harry miał przeczucie, że od teraz dadzą Hagridowi spokój. Obejrzał się jednak za siebie, widząc Toma stojącego przy jeziorze, już samotnie, śmiertelnie bladego w świetle księżyca.

_To był mój trzeci sekret, Tom._

* * *

*Co do mowy Hagrida, wyjaśnię to raz dość szczegółowo.  
W wersji angielskiej serii o Potterze mówi on dość niepoprawnie, kaleczy gramatykę, połyka części słów lub je skraca. W polskim tłumaczeniu tego nie widać - co mnie naprawdę irytuje - ale w fanfikach już tak.  
Dlatego staram się przełożyć angielskie błędy na polski. Jeżeli zbyt się zapędzę lub zdanie będzie niezrozumiałe - piszcie, a to zmienię.

**Tutaj wstyd się przyznać, ale nie pamiętam dokładnie kiedy Potter miałby spotkać Martę w jeziorze. Mogłoby to się zdarzyć podczas drugiego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego - ale mówię, nie jestem pewna. Z drugiej strony, przy rozwiązywaniu łamigłówki turniejowego Jaja Harry rozmawiał z Martą w łazience i ta mówiła o tym, jak wylądowała kanalizacją w jeziorze. Autorce mogło chodzić również o tę rozmowę.


	7. Chapter 7

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

- Ty wisz – mruknął Hagrid, gdy przeszli przez dziurę za portretem poirytowanej Grubej Damy („Nie w łóżkach o tej porze! Oczekujecie, że będę czekać bez snu całą noc tylko na was? Chłopcy!"). – To był cudny twór, ten bazyliszek. Cudny…

- Gdzie dokładnie byliście, chłopaki?

Harry przypuszczał, że pokój wspólny będzie o tej godzinie pusty, ale to by było zbyt piękne.

- Poza łóżkami po północy! Próbujecie stracić punkty Gryffindoru? – To jak bardzo młoda Minerwa McGonagall przypominała Hermionę było dość niezwykłe.

- W dodatku nie tylko ty, wy obaj… - Urwała nagle w pół słowa i sapnęła cicho. – Na brodę Merlina! Co ci się stało, Hagridzie? Zostałeś przeciągnięty przez las?

Wpatrywała się w Hagrida pokrytego siniakami, brudnego i we krwi, z różnymi liśćmi tkwiącymi w jego dzikiej czarnej czuprynie.

- Ten, no – powiedział niemrawo Hagrid. – To nic spec'alnego, serio, tyko takie doć'ranie się z śligonami. Strętne kreatury, ślizgoni.

- Ślizgoni ci to zrobili? – Szept Minerwy był pełen przerażenia.

- Ta, te strętno Cruicie też…

- Użyli Klątwy Cruciatus? – Jej twarz zbladła. – Oh, czekajcie aż profesor Dipped o tym usłyszy!

- N'eh…! – Hagrid krzyknął, w tej samej chwili co Harry:

- Nie!

- Nie macie zamiaru tego zgłaszać? Postradaliście zmysły?

- Jest okej – powiedział szybko Harry. – Nie będą już niepokoić Hagrida. Ja… em… zadbałem o to.

Hagrida zachichotał cicho.

- Ta, myślę, że nie bedom przeszkadzać nikomu 'szes chwile, nie, Harry? Cholera, zestraszyłeś ich na śmierć, co nie?

Oczy Minerwy zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

- Przestraszyłeś ślizgonów na śmierć? Jak dokładnie to zrobiłeś, Harry?

- Oh… - Harry naprawdę nie potrafił wymyślić nic, co mógłby powiedzieć. – Zaklęcie. Jedno z tych rzadkich. – Widział, że Minerva nie jest przekonana. – Słuchaj – powiedział impulsywnie – nie możemy ci powiedzieć co się stało, bo… bo Hagrid robił coś, kiedy ślizgoni go znaleźli, coś co mogłoby go wpakować w kłopoty. Nic złego, przysięgam, ale trochę lekkomyślnego i jeśli wiedziałabyś o co chodzi, pewnie czułabyś się zobowiązana by to zgłosić.

- Oh. – Rozważała to kilka sekund, wreszcie wzdychając. – Nic obejmującego dzikie bestię tym razem, prawda, Hagridzie? Naprawdę powinieneś być ostrożniejszy.

- Och, bede, Minerwo, nie mart' się.

Uśmiechnęła się. Naprawdę się uśmiechnęła.

- Och, będę się martwić, Hagridzie, ale przypuszczam, że cię nie zgłoszę.

Zebrała książki ze stołu.

- Cóż, w takim razie lepiej idźcie do łóżek. Jeśli się zaraz nie położysz, Harry, to jutro zaśniesz w klasie na Historii Magii profesora Binnsa.

_Przysięgam, że jest jakoś spokrewniona z Hermioną._

- Wiesz, nawet jeśli, to może będę pożyczyć twoje notatki? – zasugerował Harry. _Zaraz, ona jest rok wyżej, no nie?_ – To znaczy – twoje notatki z zeszłego roku?

Minerva parsknęła.

- Podejrzewam, że chciałbyś, prawda, Harry? Nie ma mowy! – Zaczęła wspinać się po schodach prowadzących do dormitorium dziewczyn.

Następnego dnia, po usypiającej jak zawsze Historii Magii, Harry poszedł do biblioteki. Szukał ulubionego miejsca Hermiony - pod oknem, lekko ukrytego w sekcji Sumeryjskiej. Położył na kolanach przykurzony, starożytny tom, by ktoś widząc go uznał, że się uczy. Chciał być sam. Musiał pomyśleć. Pragnął zobaczyć Hogwart takim, jakim kiedyś był, przyjaźnić się z przodkami swoich przyszłych przyjaciół, by zobaczyć ukochane miejsce na nowo dzięki tej dziwnej dwuwizji, która pozwalała mu zobaczyć ludzi i miejsce z przeszłości tak dziwnie nawiedzanych widmami wspomnień z przyszłości. Ale nie mam po co zatrzymywać się w przeszłości i rozwodzić nad nią. Jestem tutaj tylko na chwilę, jako morderca.

- Black… - Do jego ucha dobiegł cichy szept. Och, do diabła. - Muszę z tobą pomówić, Black.

Nie musiał podnosić głowy by wiedzieć kto to.

- Niech zgadnę. Oblałem test. – Mógł usłyszeć złość i urazę we własnym głosie.

Odpowiedział mu cichy śmiech.

- Nie, Black. Chyba jesteś jedynym, który w ogóle go zdał.

_Och, świetnie. Jestem Rycerzem Walpurgii. Przyszedłeś dać mi Mroczny Znak?_

- Proszę. To twoja różdżka.

Harry zabrał ją bez unoszenia wzroku, ta zadrżała lekko w jego dłoni. _Teraz. Teraz mogę go zabić._ Wtedy spojrzał w gore i napotkał szare oczy Toma.

_Jak niespotykanie trudno kogoś zabić. Mogłem zrobić to ostatniej nocy, kiedy torturowałeś Hagrida, ale teraz… Oh, jasne, że mogę to zrobić. Po prostu potrzebuję odpowiedniej chwili._

Niemal czuł jak Tom patrzy na niego, w skupieniu.

- Już wiem kim jesteś, wiesz?

Harry uniósł wzrok, czując jak nagły prąd strachu przeszywa jego ciało. _On wie…?_

Szare oczy Toma błysnęły.

- Myślałem o tym i myślałem, przez całą noc. Nie jesteś taki jak wszyscy, jak nikt kogo poznałem. Jesteś błyskotliwy i bezwzględny, jak Slytherin. Jednak Tiara Przydziału mimo to nie wysłała cię do Slytherinu – bo kazałeś jej co innego. Kto rozkazuje Tiarze Przydziału? Przetrwałeś klątwę uśmiercającą – jako pierwszy i jedyny. Dowiedziałem się też, że jesteś wężousty, tak jak ja. Nigdy nie spotkałem innych osób z ta zdolnością. Od drugiej klasy podejrzewam, że legendarna Komnata Tajemnic jest prawdziwa i skrywa potwora. Czasem myślałem, że zbliżam się do odkrycia jej i rozmowy z tym co w niej mieszka. Są wskazówki, ukryte podpowiedzi w niektórych książkach, które przemyciłem z Zakazanego Działu w bibliotece. Ale ty… ty jesteś tutaj jeden dzień i wezwałeś bazyliszka, a on był ci posłuszny. Byłeś gotowy zabić, zniszczyć tych, którzy wywołali twoje niezadowolenie. Wiesz za dużo, Black, by być normalnym uczniem. Nie należysz tu tak jak my. Nie jesteś z tych czasów…

_Nie z tych czasów! Skąd on wie…?_

Harry poczuł, że Tom pochyla sie nawet bliżej. Jego ręka wylądowała delikatnie na ramieniu Pottera i tam została, gdy szeptał:

- Jest tylko jedna osoba zdolna wezwać bazyliszka, jedna osoba mogąca rozkazywać Tiarze Przydziału, jedna osoba zdolna przeżyć klątwę uśmiercającą. Teraz to widzę. Jesteś nim, prawda? Największym z wężoustych… Jesteś Slytherinem. Nie ślizgonem**, zwykłym uczniem jak wszyscy, ale Slytherinem, Salazarem Slytherinem we własnej osobie.

Harry znów mógł oddychać. _On myśli, że jestem Slytherinem? Co za niedorzeczny pomysł! Chociaż, tak właściwie, mniej absurdalny niż prawda._

- Slytherin żył tysiąc lat temu – stwierdził krótko. Miał mglistą nadzieję, że Tom zabierze rękę z jego ramienia. Jej ciepło było diabelnie rozpraszające. W końcu potrząsnął niecierpliwie ramieniem i zrzucił ją.

Tom nadal wpatrywał się w niego uważnie.

- Wiem, Harry, ale nadal są sposoby by uczynić się nieśmiertelnym, by żyć wiecznie…

_Och, nie mówcie, że złapał ten pomysł ode mnie!_

- Nie. Nie jestem Slytherinem.

- Nie jesteś? – Głos Toma był zdziwiony i zakłopotany. Harry, oszołomiony dziwnym torem jaki obrała ich rozmowa, pochylił się nad książką.

- Co czytasz, Black? – _Merlinie, dlaczego on po prostu sobie nie pójdzie?_

- Tylko książkę. Zostaw mnie samego.

Jednak Tom zabrał mu tomisko z rąk i przyjrzał się antycznemu tekstowi z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Najwyraźniej te śmiesznie małe, klinowate litery miały dla niego sens.

Przeczytał powoli:

- …stworzył drugą duszę, rówieśnika, podobnego do niego jak jego własne odbicie, burzliwe serce dla jego burzliwego serca…

_Druga dusza? Horkruks? To w ten sposób dowiedział się o ich istnieniu?_

- Oddawaj książkę i spadaj, Tom. Nie mam nastroju na czarną magię.

Tom spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- To nie jest czarna magia, Harry.

_Nie jest?_

- To opowieść o okrutnym królu Gilgameszu, który w końcu znalazł przyjaciela. – Dłoń Toma delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka, lekko jak powiew wiatru, gdy powiedział nagle: - Chcę, żebyś ty był moim przyjacielem, Harry.

_Co? Och, to już przekraczało grancie absurdu! Najwyraźniej Hermiona miała racje, mimo wszystko, kiedy ostrzegała go o tych okropnych rzeczach, które dzieją się z ludźmi, którzy mieszają w czasie._

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, ale to nie pomogło. Pytanie wciąż wisiało w powietrzu,

Westchnął.

- Chcesz być moim przyjacielem…? Nie masz wystarczająco Rycerzy Walpurgii goniących za tobą krok w krok?

Tom pokręcił niecierpliwie głową.

- To moi podwładni, nie przyjaciele. Ty… ty jesteś inny. Jesteś do mnie podobny. Chcę cię poznać.

_Jestem twoim mordercą, Czarny Panie. Jednak, chcę wiedzieć… muszę wiedzieć jak to się stało. Jak ten szarooki chłopak stał się Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać? Jest w tobie okrucieństwo, ale i człowieczeństwo. Jak twoja ludzka część stała się tak beznadziejnie zagubiona? Muszę to wiedzieć nim zginiesz._

Harry podjął decyzję.

- W porządku, Tom, będę twoim przyjacielem – pod pewnymi warunkami.

Tom kiwnął głowa. Wyglądał poważnie i pięknie, jak anioł. _Czy twarz Lucyfera był równie czarowna przez jego upadkiem?_

- Nie skrzywdzę już twojego olbrzymiego przyjaciela, Harry, ani nie pozwolę na to nikomu innemu.

- Nie skrzywdzisz też nikogo innego w szkole.

Tom zamyślił się przez moment, ale kiwnął głowa.

- Masz moje słowo.

- W takim razie – została już tylko jedna rzecz, Tom.

- Jaka?

Harry nachylił się do przodu.

- Ostatnie warunek naszej przyjaźni. Muszę być w stanie ci zaufać. Zdradź mi trzy sekrety, Tom.

- Co? Nie, Harry. Nie dzielę moich sekretów z nikim. To moja gra, pamiętaj.

- Teraz to moja gra, Tom. To ostatnie warunek. Trzy sekrety.

Tom milczał przez wieczność, wreszcie przełykając ciężko.

- Wydaje mi się, że to sprawiedliwe, Harry. Ale przyrzeknij mi, że ty nie… że nigdy, nikomu…

- Nie powiem. Masz moje słowo.

- W takim razie w porządku. – Tom usiadł pod oknem obok Harry'ego, podciągając nogi do góry i opierając na nich brodę. Nagle wydawał się tak młody, tak nieporadny i skrępowany, jak każdy normalny chłopak…

Jego głos był cichy:

- Pierwszy sekret… Pierwszym sekretem jest to, że nienawidzę mojego ojca, drania który porzucił moją matkę i mnie. Jestem sierotą, nawet jeśli mój ojciec żyje. Czasem fantazjuję o zabiciu go. Chcę iść i go znaleźć, a kiedy otworzy drzwi spojrzę mu w oczy i powiem: "To za moją matkę która umarła w biedzie i nędzy oraz za lata mojego cierpienia w sierocińcu", a wtedy uniosę różdżkę i zabiję go. Nie wiem czy mugolski policja mogłaby kiedykolwiek rozwiązać sprawę zamordowania klątwą uśmiercająca, jak sądzisz?

_Nie, nie będą niczego podejrzewać. Zamiast tego, aresztują niewinnego starca…_

_Zdradź mi kolejny sekret, Tom._

- Dalej, drugi sekret…

Zamilkł na tak długo, że Harry zaczął już myśleć, że nigdy nie odezwie się znowu. Jednak zrobił to – a jego głos był ledwie szeptem:

- Drugim sekretem jest to, co stało się w sierocińcu. Była tam pewna osoba… opiekun. Myślę, że wybrał mnie, bo byłem sam. Zawsze trzymałem się z dala od dzieci i pilnujących nas dorosłych. On… on widział, że jestem podatny…

Tom ukrył twarz, zasłaniając ją ochronnie ramieniem i wyszeptał:

- Zrobił… zrobił mi pewne rzeczy. Straszne rzeczy. Rzeczy, które nie powinny zdarzyć się nikomu. Myślę, że matrona wiedziała, ale nic nie zrobiła.

_Och, nie. Nie to. Nie to, tylko nie to._

- On był zły. – Głos Harry'ego był ochrypły. – Ona też, skoro na to pozwalała.

Tom potrząsnął jednak głową.

- Zły… Nie, wszyscy mówili jaki dobry z niego człowiek, miły dla dzieci. Zrozumiałem coś, po tych latach życia w sierocińcu, życia tam z nim: Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobro i zło. Jest tylko siła. On ja miał, a ja nie. Nienawidziłem poczucia bezsilności, nienawidziłem. Jednak kiedy trafiłem do Hogwartu zdobyłem własną siłę i wreszcie byłem zdolny się od niego uwolnić. Od przeszłości. Od wszystkiego. Teraz mam siłę.

_Och, Merlinie, Tom._

_Och, co ja wyrabiam? Czemu moja dłoń dotyka jego włosów w taki sposób?_

Harry szybko zabrał swoja zdradziecką rękę.

- Wiec… jaki jest trzeci sekret?

Tom opuścił wzrok i Harry poczuł dziwną ulgą na jego odpowiedź:

- Trzeci… trzeci sekret to coś, czego nawet ja jeszcze nie rozumiem. Coś dziwnego i nowego… Powiem ci, masz moje słowo, Harry, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Najpierw pozwól mi spróbować samemu to zrozumieć.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Więc w porządku, Tom. Myślę, że jesteśmy… przyjaciółmi.

Morderca i jego ofiara. Zastanawiam się kto jest kim…

* * *

**W angielskim zarówno dom węża jak i jego członków określa się mianem "Slytherin;-s". Stąd Tom wyjaśnia - że Harry "nie jest tylko Slytherinem - czytaj: ślizgonem", ale samym założycielem. W języku polskim nie za bardzo da się przełożyć sensownie tę grę słowną.


	8. Chapter 8

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

Harry, niezdecydowany morderca, musiał przyznać, że jego dziwna, nowa przyjaźń z przyszłym wrogiem była dość satysfakcjonująca. Zaskoczyło go odkrycie, że Tom jest szukającym Slytherinu. Tak jak nikt nie potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie Czarnego Pana jako gracza Quidditcha tak Tom – genialny szukający tylko pogłębiał przepaść dzielącą chłopaka, którym był od mężczyzny, którym zostanie. Im więcej czasu z nim spędzał, tym odleglejszy wydawał się Voldemort z przyszłości, wydawał się wręcz znikać gdzieś w odległych, nieprzyjemnych zakamarkach jego umysłu.

Harry został mianowany szukającym gryfonów niemal w tej samej chwili, w której O'Hare zobaczył, jak łapie znicza.

- Na brodę Merlina! – zawołał. – Nigdy nie widziałem by ktoś tak latał na Komecie. Gdzie, do diabła, nauczyłeś się grać?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, w domu, z kilkoma kolegami.

Tuż po wypowiedzeniu tych słów odkrył jak absurdalnie musiały brzmieć. Z jakimi dokładnie przyjaciółmi nauczany domowo Harry Black mógłby grywać w Quidditcha? Minerwa spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, więc dodał pośpiesznie:

- Em… W lecie odwiedzało nas kilku chłopaków z Durmstrangu… - To przynajmniej brzmiało jak goście, których mogłaby mieć rodzina Blacków.

- Ah. – Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, O'Hare nie dbał o Durmstrang czy jego uczniów, ale przyjął wymówkę Harry'ego bez żadnych komentarzy.

Minerwa grała jako ścigający i Harry z ulgą zauważył, że jest dość dobra. _Zawsze wiedziałem, że to w sobie masz, profesor McGonagall!_ Była jedyną dziewczyną w drużynie Gryffindoru – a właściwie, jak Harry wkrótce odkrył, jedyną dziewczyną w którejkolwiek drużynie.

Kapitan drużyny, O'Hare, wysoki Irlandczyk o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, był obrońcą Gryffindoru. _O'Hare, obrońca… Na to imię coś mi dzwoni… Nie Darren O'Hare!_ Harry niemal spadł z miotły w możliwie nieeleganckim stylu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że kapitan drużyny gryfonów jest przyszłym legendarnym obrońcą Pustułek z Kenmare. Już niemal ruszał prosić go o autograf – jednak O'Hare nie jest jeszcze obrońcą Pustułek, tak jak Tom nie jest jeszcze Czarnym Panem…

Wygrali swój pierwszy mecz ze Slytherinem z dobrą przewagą, nawet jeśli Tom grał znakomicie. Jednak Harry był szybszy, bez wątpienia przez to, że przywykł do o wiele szybszej miotły i szybszego tempa całej gry. Po tym, jak Harry złapał trzepoczącego znicza w dłonie po dwudziestu minutach gry, O'Hare wydzierał się aż ochrypł i w tym momencie wszelkie obawy, jakie mógł mieć w związku z jego znajomymi z Durmstragu najwyraźniej zniknęły na zawsze.

Jednak Minerwa nie przestawała go obserwować. Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenie jej jasnobrązowych oczu niemal wszędzie i czuł się z tym nieswojo.

Najwyraźniej Minerwa nie była też jedyną osobą która miała go na oku. Szedł właśnie do Wielkiej Sali na herbatę po wyjątkowo dobrej sesji treningowej z Tomem – który był zdecydowanie najbardziej wymagającym przeciwnikiem z którym mierzył się jeden na jednego – gdy jakaś ciemnowłosa dziewczyna zatrzymała go w korytarzu.

- Harry Blacku. Chcę z tobą pomówić.

Była bardzo ładna, ale jej uroda była z tego mrocznego, tajemniczego rodzaju, a jej wyraz twarzy był zdecydowanie dumny. Coś w niej było znajomego, ale Harry nie potrafił jej do końca rozpoznać.

Zbadała go dokładnie wzrokiem, aż zaczął czuć sie bardzo nieprzyjemnie pod jej spojrzeniem.

- Kim jesteś i czemu przybrałeś nazwisko Black? – Jej głos był lodowaty.

Harry poczuł nagłą panikę, ale zmusił się, by wciąż odwzajemniać jej spojrzenie.

- Jestem Harry Black. Kim jesteś i o czym, na Merlina, mówisz?

Prychnęła.

- Nie jesteś Blackiem, ty wstrętny oszuście. Wiedziałabym. Jestem Walburga Black, córa starożytnego, szlachetnego rodu Blacków. Mój brat-idiota Alphard bredził o tobie, uznając, że jesteś jakimś zaginionym dalekim krewnym. Jednak ja wiem lepiej. Znam drzewo rodowe naszej dostojnej rodziny lepiej niż ktokolwiek żywy i wiem, że jesteś tylko pretendentem do nazwiska naszego szlachetnego rodu.

_Walburga? Och, Merlinie, nie matka Syriusza, ta z portretu?_

- Zniszczę cię, ty brudny, zarozumiały, arogancki… - Wyjęła różdżkę i przyłożyła ją do piersi Harry'ego.

_Och, do diabła. Co mam robić? Przeklęcie jej nie złamałoby mi serca, ale to wciąż matka Syriusza…_

Zanim Harry mógłby zareagować, w Walburdze zaszła dziwna zmiana. Jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał, a jej oczy nabrały dystansu i zrobiły się dziwnie nieprzytomne.

- Och – powiedziała, z nagłą nutą zaskoczenia w głosie. – Zapomniałam. Oczywiście, jestem synem Prokrisa. Ciotka Kasjopeja wspominała, że mają syna, którego zamierzali posłać do Durmstrangu. Głupie, że o tym zapomniałam.

Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, czarującym i uwodzicielskim uśmiechem, który zmroził go do kości.

- Powinniśmy lepiej się poznać, Harry. W końcu oboje jesteśmy członkami jednej szacownej rodziny, szczęśliwie niezbyt blisko związanymi.

- Jestem spóźniony na herbatę – mruknął szybko Harry. Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali speszony, ale nie aż tak by nie zobaczyć Toma pochylonego bez celu przy ścianie, z różdżką na wpół wysuniętą z kieszeni.

- Dzięki, Tom – szepnął, gdy Riddle go dogonił. – Zaklęcie Confundus, prawda?

Tom zachichotał.

- Tak, powiedziałbym, że idealnie w czas. Oczywiście teraz, skoro uznała cię za czystokrwistego, będzie oczekiwać, że weźmiecie ślub.

Harry był przerażony.

- Nie mogłaby chcieć wyjść za mąż za innego Blacka, prawda? Czy to nie zakrawa o kazirodztwo?

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

- Możliwe, ale ona musi zagwarantować ciągłość czystości krwi rodu Blacków, wiesz.

_Walburga Black? Skoro panieńskie nazwisko matki Syriusza również brzmiało Black, to pewnie udało jej się znaleźć innego godnego Blacka na swojego partnera…_

Harry przypomniał sobie wrzeszczący portret Walburgi w jej ukochanym domu rodzinnym i nagle przypomniał też sobie Syriusza, który w furii pociął na kawałki inny portret protekcjonalnej damy, gdy próbował się włamać do wieży Gryffindoru. Gruba Dama. _Zawsze zastanawiałam się, czemu Syriusz potraktował ja tak brutalnie, ale wreszcie rozumiem: To nie portretu tak naprawdę nienawidził – był on jedynie substytutem… Biedny Syriusz._

- Swoja drogą – rzucił Tom konwersacyjnym tonem, gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali. – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko poznaniu twojego prawdziwego imienia, wiesz. Tylko miedzy tobą, a mną. Obiecuję nie mówić Walburdze.

Harry czuł jak serce wali mu w piersi.

- Powiem ci, któregoś dnia – mruknął, gdy rozdzielili się i ruszyli do osobnych stołów.

Walburga mogła uwierzyć, że jest najczarniejszym z Blacków, ale Harry szybko odkrył, że brązowookiego detektywa, który śledził go tak gorliwie przez ostatnie dni nie przekona tak łatwo. Któregoś popołudnia uciekł do biblioteki przed nagłą chęcią Walburgi do stałego dotrzymywania mu towarzystwa – tylko po to by wpaść wprost na Minerwę. Trzymała w rękach niemożliwe wielki, antyczny tom okryty welinem i patrzyła mu w twarz gniewnie.

- Kłamałeś, Harry!

Harry rozejrzał się w panice, ale wokół nie było nikogo w zasięgu słuchu.

- Co masz na myśli, Minerwo?

Jej skądinąd życzliwe brązowe oczy błysnęły.

- Och, doskonale wiesz co mam na myśli! Widziałam twoją mała wymianę zdań z Walburgą na korytarzu, któregoś dnia. Cóż, mogłeś skonfundować ją, by wierzyła, że jesteś tym, kim mówisz, że jesteś, ale nie jesteś, prawda? Przestudiowałam historię rodu Blacków – jest dość dobrze udokumentowana, wiesz, i nie jesteś Blackiem. Kim do diabła jesteś? I w co pogrywasz?

_Och, Merlinie. Co mam powiedzieć? Nie potrafię jej okłamać, ale nie mogę też powiedzieć całej prawdy._

- Minerwo – powiedział powoli. – Masz rację. Nie jestem Blackiem. Jednak jestem tutaj z powodu ważnej misji, która muszę wypełnić i nie możesz mnie wydać. Stawka jest wysoka, wyższa niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.

Spojrzała na niego, a jej oczy wyrażały zarówno zdziwienie, jak wahanie.

- W takim razie powiedz mi kim naprawdę jesteś, Harry, i jaką masz misje.

Harry przełknął.

- Problem w tym, Minerwo, że naprawdę nie mogę nikomu powiedzieć. Będziesz musiała mi zaufać.

Widział, że ma zamiar protestować:

- Słuchaj, Minerwo, nie skonfundowałem szkolnych rejestrów samemu by wpisać się tam jako Harry'ego Blacka. Tylko Dumbledore mógł to zrobić. Idź – idź porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. Nie sądzę, by powiedział ci dużo, ale na pewno powie ci czy można mi ufać.

- Dumbledore? – Prawie mógł zobaczyć, jak trybiki w jej głowie obracają sie ciężko, gdy myślała. – Dumbledore osobiście skonfundował rejestry? Tak, musiał: są chronione zaklęciami i tylko kadra Hogwartu może je zmieniać. Dziwne, że zwykły nauczyciel mógł to zrobić, myślałam, że potrafią to jedynie dyrektorzy…

_Lub, być może, przyszły dyrektor?_

Minerwa westchnęła, ale kiwnęła głową.

- Tak, pójdę porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. Jeśli poświadczy za ciebie, zaufam ci. Wierzę jego osądom.

_Zawsze wierzyłaś i zawsze będziesz. Nawet w sprawie Snape'a…_

- Ale Harry… - Duże, brązowe oczy Minerwy spojrzały na niego z troską.

- Tak?

- Cokolwiek masz do zrobienia, jakiekolwiek są twoje cele, po prostu uważaj na ślizgonów. Spędzasz za dużo czasu z Tomem Riddle'em.

- Och. – Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. – On nie jest… nie jest zły, naprawdę, jeśli już się go pozna.

- Jest ślizgonem, Harry. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

- A gryfoni i ślizgoni nigdy nie są przyjaciółmi, prawda?

Minerwa potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, nie są i nigdy nie będą. Ślizgoni mają okrutne ambicje, którymi ani ty ani ja nie powinniśmy się zarazić, dla naszego własnego dobra.

- Ale… ale na pewno mogą być również dobrzy ślizgoni? – Harry zastanawiał się, czemu czuje się zobowiązany by dyskutować z nią o tym. – Czy historia nie mówi nam, że nawet Godric Gryffindor i Salazar Slytherin byli przyjaciółmi?

- Gryffindor i Slytherin! – Minerwa opadła na krzesło z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Gryffindor i Slytherin! Co wiesz o nich i ich relacjach, Harry?

- Cóż… - Harry czuł się zagubiony. – To co wszyscy, tak myślę. Wszyscy założyciele byli przyjaciółmi, ale podzielili się, bo mieli różne zdania na temat tego, czy do Hogwartu powinni być przyjmowani jedynie czystokrwiści.

- Tak, to mówią książki historyczne, ale historia wskazuje również coś innego.

- Co?

Minerwa westchnęła.

- Wszystko jest w Historii Hogwartu. Naprawdę, czy nikt nigdy nie przeczytał tej książki? Są w niej sugestie mówiące o tym, że przyjaźń miedzy Gryffindorem i Slytherinem była czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią, że była… - przełknęła – jakaś… jakaś nienaturalna, perwersyjna miłość między ich dwójką.

_Och._ Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

- Po prostu bądź ostrożny, Harry, to wszystko. Nie daj się nabrać ślizgonom.

Harry wpatrywał sie w nią póki nie wyszła szukać Dumbledore'a. Wiedział, że Minerwa otrzyma zapewnienie, którego jej potrzeba – więc czemu był tak niespokojny i skrępowany? Spróbował wyrzucić to z siebie i skupić się na swoim dwunastocalowym eseju na temat napiętych relacji miedzy Wizengamotem, a Wielką Radą z Bagdadu w czasach średniowiecza. Miał wrażenie, że większość z tego była kompletnie bez sensu.

Tej nocy Harry śnił o Gryffindorze i Slytherinie oraz ich nienaturalnej miłości. Sen był słodki, dziwny i wypełniony obrazami roznamiętnionych, zakazanych rzeczy, które zostały w jego umyśle długo po przebudzeniu. Rankiem ku własnemu przerażeniu odkrył, że jego łóżko jest mokre i lepkie. Wyszeptał naprędce zaklęcie, które usunęło żenującą substancję z jego pościeli.

Ubrał się szybko, zadowolony, że nikt inny jeszcze się nie obudził i nie widzi rumieńców na jego policzkach. Wyjął podręcznik z Obrony Przed Czarna Magią i zaczął na nowo czytać swoją pracę domową, ale najwyraźniej nie istniała obrona przez obrazem Slytherina* i jego szarych oczu…

* * *

*Tutaj Harry może się nadal odnosić do swoich sennych wyobrażeń - ale jednocześnie pamiętać należy, że słowo "Slytherin" może oznaczać po prostu "ślizgona" - a który ślizgon ma szare oczy już wiadomo. ;p


	9. Chapter 9

_myśli Hary'ego_

* * *

Coś się działo. Zmiany wisiały w drżącym powietrzu. Nauczyciele w klasach byli zmęczeni, bladzi i dziwnie zamyśleni – profesor Flitwick przypadkiem włożył swoją chusteczkę do ognia, gdy próbował pokazać im zaklęcie czyszczące.

Profesor Merrythought* - zazwyczaj wesoła i pogodna czarownica, nauczająca Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, weszła do klasy sprężyście i z zacięciem, po czym zaczęła próby nauczenia uczniów tworzenia patronusów.

- Nigdy nie wiecie, kiedy możecie ich potrzebować – rzuciła krótko w ramach wyjaśnienia.

Dla przeważającej części grupy zajęcia okazały sie ekstremalnie trudne i większości gryfonów, po ponad godzinie wytężonej koncentracji, udało się wyczarować jedynie wstęgi srebrnej mgły. Srebrzysta chmurka Algie'ego miała cztery małe wypukłości i Harry podejrzewał, że mogą zmienić się one w nogi ropuchy. Algie, choć niesamowicie podobny do Neville'a, wydawał się mieć radosną pewność siebie, której jego przyszłemu bratankowi brakowało. Może dlatego że jego rodzice nie byli torturowani do szaleństwa przez Śmierciożerców.

Gdy patronus Harry'ego w kształcie jelenia przegalopował wokół sali, kilku uczniów sapnęło cicho.

- Och, cudownie! – zawołała profesor Marrytought, promieniejąc. – Gdzie, na Merlina, nauczyłeś się to robić? Nauczanie domowe, mówisz? Dzięki Merlinowi!

Harry obejrzał się na Minerwę, oczekując widoku srebrnego kota wyskakującego z jej różdżki, ale w wydobywającej się z niej małej, szarawej bańce nie było nic kociego.

- Jak ty to robisz? – szepnęła do Harry'ego. – Myślę o dobrych rzeczach, ale to nie chce działać jak powinno. – Wydawała się trochę zła na siebie i Harry'emu zrobiło się jej żal.

- O czym myślisz? Najwyraźniej powinnaś przywołać silniejsze wspomnienie.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

- Myślę o moich rodzicach, mej drogiej matce i drogim ojcu. Co może być szczęśliwsze?

Harry uśmiechnął sie do niej.

- Może to jak pierwszy raz grałaś w Quidditcha?

- Naprawdę? – Wydawała sie zdziwiona taką sugestią. – Myślałam… myślałam, że to powinno być raczej coś o innych osobach, nie tylko coś miłego dla mnie.

_Na Merlina, jak oni wychowują dziewczyny w 1942?_

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Ale granie w Quidditcha cię uszczęśliwia, no nie?

Minerwa nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale gdy chwilę później z jej różdżki wdzięcznie spłynął kotek uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Ślizgoni wydawali sie mieć szczególne trudności z ta lekcją. Profesor Merrythougt westchnęła.

- Ach, tak, zawsze to samo. Nie wiem, czemu stworzenie patronusa jest dla uczniów Slytherinu takie trudne. Po prostu starajcie się jak najlepiej, moi drodzy.

Harry całkiem nieźle się bawił słuchając jak Abraxas Malfoy klnie pod nosem. Tylko dwóch ślizgonów dało radę wyczarować cokolwiek. Jednym był mały Alphard Black, który wyglądał na ogromnie zadowolonego z siebie. Nie dało się stwierdzić, czym był jego patronus, ale czymś był na pewno. Alphard spędził resztę lekcja na wypytywaniu innych uczniów na temat tego czy ich zdaniem jego patronus wygląda bardziej jak dziobak czy jak rozgwiazda. Drugim ślizgonem, któremu udało się coś wyczarować był Tom. Harry wpatrywał się w zastanowieniu w srebrne zwierze, które wyskoczyło z cisowej różdżki Toma do końca zajęć. Co to było? Nie było na tyle wyraźne by powiedzieć coś dokładniej, ale na pewno nie był to wąż. Stworzenie było raczej duże, z czterema nogami – to wszystko, co Harry był w stanie stwierdzić.

_Żaden ze Śmierciożerców nie był zdolny do wyczarowania patronusa, więc jak ty to robisz, Tom?_

Harry czuł się niepewnie. Czemu profesor Merrythought tak raptownie nalegała, aby uczyli się o patronusach? Czemu mieliby stawiać czoło?

Podszedł do grupki uczniów skupionych wokół najnowszego wydania Proroka Codziennego. Harry mógł przeczytać ponad ramieniem Algie'ego kilka nagłówków: „Wojska Grindewalda zabijają tysiące ", „Kolejne tortury mugoli", „Liczba ofiar śmiertelnych w Europie rośnie"…

- Och, Merlinie – wyszeptał Algie, blady jak papier. – Ci wszyscy niewinnie ludzie… Czemu nikt nie może go powstrzymać? Czemu nikt nie może zrobić czegokolwiek?

_Grindewald…_ Harry przypomniał sobie to imię z karty z czekoladowych żab z przyszłości. Oczywiście, że ktoś go powstrzyma. Dumbledore pokona Grindewalda.

Ale chwileczkę – Harry sięgnął po gazetę. Algie podał mu ją bez słowa, obejmując swoją przyjaciółkę, Enid, ramieniem – miała krewnych w Europie i wciąż nic nie napisali o ich okolicy.

_Nie. Nie, to nie może być prawdziwe. Dumbledore pokonał Grindewalda w 1945. Jednak nadal mamy 1942._

Jak to możliwe? Musi się mylić, co do daty. Dumbledore nie mógłby pozwolić Grindewaldowi na kontynuowanie tego terror przez kolejne trzy lata nim go pokona, prawda? Ale nie mylę się co do daty. To była pierwsza karta z czekoladowych żab, jaką w ogóle miałem i spędziłem tygodniu po prostu gapiąc się na nią. Dumbledore pokonał mrocznego czarnoksiężnika Grindewalda w 1945. Trzy kolejne lata terroru?

Nagle Harry oddał Algie'emu gazetę.

- Co się stało, Harry? Też masz jakichś zaginionych krewnych w Europie? – Widok sympatii na okrągłej twarzy Algie'ego trochę wzruszył Harry'ego.

- Nie, ja tylko… muszę zobaczyć się z Dumbledorem.

Znalazł go w jego biurze, o wiele mniejszym biurze niż to które zajmował jako dyrektor, ale jednak dziwnie znajomym – niewielkie pomieszczenie było wypełnione kręcącymi się srebrnymi instrumentami, starymi książkami i stosami pergaminów. Feniks Faweks jak zwykle siedział na swojej żerdzi, niesamowity w eksplozji barw szkarłatu i złota. Posłał Harry'emu rozbawione spojrzenia, jakby mówił: „Znów ty, przyjacielu?".

- Ach, Harry! – przywitał go ciepło Dumbledore. – Jak się masz, mój chłopcze? Masz może ochotę na karaluchowy blok?

- Em… nie, dzięki.

- Nie mam ci tego za złe. Są obrzydliwe, aczkolwiek w zadziwiająco przyjemny sposób. Tak jak…

- Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków Bertie'ego Botta?

- Co? – Dumbeldore brzmiał na kompletnie zdezorientowanego. – Co to takiego?

_Coś, czego najwyraźniej jeszcze nie wynaleziono._

- Och. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – To takie cukierki. W absolutnie wszystkich smakach.

Oczy Dumbledore'a zamigotały.

- Wszystkich smakach? Na brodę Merlina, ma nadzieje, że nie… Ale powiedz, Harry, zadomowiłeś się już?

- Och, jest w porządku. Ale… ale muszę pana o coś zapytać, profesorze.

- Tak, oczywiście Harry. Usiądź, ale upewnij się wcześniej, że nie siadasz na niczym lepkim.

Harry znalazł odpowiednio nie-lepkie krzesło i usiadł.

- Profesorze Dumbledore – zaczął – w wiadomościach mówią to wszystko, o Grindewaldzie. O tym jak zabija ludzi.

Nagle Dumbledore, mimo swych wciąż kasztanowych włosów i brody, wydał sie Harry'emu stary, tak stary, jakim go jeszcze nie widział.

- Tak – westchnął. – Tak, Harry, dzieją sie okropne rzeczy. To bardzo przykre dla nasz wszystkich.

- Wiec czemu pan czegoś nie zrobi? – Harry zerwał się z krzesła, wpatrując w twarz Dumbledore'a ze złością. – Czemu pan go nie zabije? To pan jest tym, który powinien to zrobić, więc czemu nie zrobi pan tego teraz? Czemu nie powstrzyma go pan od zabijania kolejnych niewinnych ludzi?

- Ja jestem… jestem tym, który powinien to zrobić? – Słysząc jak głos Dumbledore'a drży Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Tak, profesorze. Nie pamięta pan?

_Czy Dumbledore może pamiętać przyszłość? Pamiętał przecież mnie – a Grindewalda?_

- Ja… nie, nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, Harry. To prawda, że podróżuję okazyjnie, tak jak ty, jestem też znany z pojawiania się tu i ówdzie, ale to… Są rzeczy, które ciężko zapamiętać na dłużej.

_Skąd łzy w tych oczach?_

- Lepiej mi przypomnij, Harry – powiedział cicho.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

- Profesorze, powinien pan zabić Grindewalda. To będzie wspaniały pojedynek, miedzy wasza dwójką, a pan wygra. On zginie z pana ręki. To położy kres terrorowi i śmierci niewinnych ludzi.

- Ja… rozumiem, Harry. Dziękuję, ze mi to powiedziałeś.

- Ale profesorze Dumbledore – wyrzucił z siebie Harry. – Nie rozumiem. Pan – pan pokona Grindewalda w 1945! Czytałem o tym na karcie z czekoladowych żab. To przecież dopiero za trzy lata! Przez ten czas, tysiące… dziesiątki tysięcy niewinnych ludzi zginie. Nie może pan czekać! Musi pa zrobić to teraz, musi pan zabić go teraz!

Dumbledore opuścił głowę, szepcząc:

- Tak, podejrzewam, że masz racje, Harry. Przypuszczam, że muszę.

- Więc na co pan czeka? – Harry spojrzał na dyrektora gniewnie.

- Och, Harry. – Głos Dumbledore'a drżał. – Wiem, co muszę zrobić. Ale to jest… to dla mnie niespodziewanie trudne, zrobić to, co powinienem i co w końcu muszę.

- Czemu? On zabija ludzi! Jest potworem.

- Potworem, tak. – Głos Dumbledore'a był ledwie słyszalny. – Ale widzisz, Harry, jest także moim przyjacielem.

- Pana przyjacielem? Grindewald jest pana przyjacielem?

Dyrektor kiwnął głową. Łza spłynęła powoli po jego policzku.

- Zanim stał się potworem, był moim przyjacielem. Moim przyjacielem i jednocześnie kimś więcej…

- Jak… - Tak trudno było to z siebie wyrzucić! – Jak Gryffindor i Slytherin?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się krótko.

- Tak, Harry – powiedział delikatnie. – Jak Gryffindor i Slytherin. On był wtedy zupełnie inny, wiesz, kiedy byliśmy młodzi. By moim kolegą, kimś równym mnie, o umyśle i sercu tak podobnym do moich.

- Druga połówka. Burzliwe serce dla mego burzliwego serca. – Słowa wyrwały się niekontrolowanie z ust Harry'ego.

- Historia Gilgamesza? – Dumbledore uśmiechał sie lekko. – Tak, podejrzewam, że właśnie tak to było. Jedyna różnica to ta, że okrutne serce Gilgamesza zmieniła przyjaźń z niewinnym Enkidu, a serce Grindewalda pozostanie takie, jakie jest. Jest w nim ciemność, której nie można odkupić. Kochałem go. Nadal kocham. Tak, wstyd mi przyznać: kocham go nawet po przeczytaniu o jego okrucieństwach w gazecie. Chciałbym go nie kochać. Dziwna sprawa, ludzkie serce, prawda? Kocham go. Teraz muszę zostać jego mordercą.

_Jego mordercą. Jak może zabić osobę, którą kocha? Jednocześnie - jak może jej nie zabić?_

_Wiem jak się czuje…_

Harry oparł się o ścianę. Czuł się chory na duszy.

- To nie jest łatwe, prawda, Harry? – Doszedł go cichy głos Dumbledore'a.

- Nie…

- Wciąż jednak musimy zrobić to, co musimy.

- Tak – szepnął Harry – Przypuszczam, że musimy.

Następnego dnia dowiedział się, że dyrektor opuścił szkołę i udał się na ważna misję za granicą i nie wróci przez jakiś czas. Historia się zmieni. Karty z czekoladowych żab będą głosić rok 1942 jako datę największego triumfu Dumledore'a. Ta myśl powinna poprawić Harry'emu humor, ale jakoś nie mogła.

_Dumbledore naprawdę jest odważnym człowiekiem. Nikt nigdy nie dowie się jak wiele kosztowało go to zwycięstwo._

Harry spacerował wolno po Hogwarckich błoniach, próbując pogodzić się z niewykonalnym zadaniem, które na niego czekało. _Muszę zrobić to, co muszę. Inaczej narodzi się kolejny Grindewald, jeszcze okrutniejszy niż pierwszy. Jego rządy będą gorsze niż jakiekolwiek, które znał świat. Ja muszę zostać mordercą, by on nie musiał._

- Tu jesteś, Harry! – Znajomy głos Toma rozległ się gdzieś niedaleko. – Patrz na to!

Mieniący się srebrem kształt patronusa, o tak później godzinie wręcz natarczywy w swym wdzięcznym pięknie, pojawił się przed nim. Miał kształt jelenia.

* * *

* Profesro Galatea Merrytought uczyła w czasach dyrektury Dippeta - po jej odejściu na emeryturę o jej posadę ubiegał się Tom, ale Dumbledore mu odmówił.  
Jej nazwisko znaczy dosłownie "wesołą myśl" - bardzo adekwatnie do jej usposobienia.


	10. Chapter 10

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

Dumbledore był nieobecny przez trzy tygodnie. Harry śledził nerwowo wszystkie wiadomości. Wkrótce znajdzie wiadomość o zwycięstwie Dumbledore'a nad Grindewaldem, to pewna, prawda? Lub o jego porażce...

Wreszcie wiadomości nadeszły. Nagłówek w Proroku Codziennym deklarował, niepoprawnie wielką czcionką: **_Grindewal w końcu _****_pokonany_**. Serce Harry'ego zabiło szybciej. Więc Dubmledore był w stanie to zrobić, mimo wszystko. Poczuł przepinającą go ulgę, zmieszaną z podziwem raz, gdzieś na dnie serca, dziwną, sprzeczną z tym nutę smutku. Dumbledore był w stanie zabić tego, którego kochał...

Ale co to? Zdjęcie pod nagłówkiem okazujące spętanego mężczyznę, z burzą złotych loków i przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. _Grindewald? Żywy?_

Harry wczytał się szybko w artykuł poniżej zdjęcia, z sercem walącym mu w piersi:

_Naoczni świadkowie zeznali, że najgroźniejszy mroczny czarodziej jakiego widział świat, Gellert Grindevald, którego ręce spowodowały tak wiele z ostatnich masowych mordów w całej Europie, został dzisiejszego ranka pokonany w spektakularnym pojedynku o wschodzie słońca w Starym Mieście w Pradze przez wielkiego czarodzieja Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dokładne szczegóły nie są jeszcze znane, ale w ciągu kilku kolejnych godzin napłyną kolejne raporty od naszego korespondenta w Pradze, którzy zbiera informację od tych, którzy obserwowali to dramatyczne wydarzenie. Grindewald jest obecnie przetrzymywany w areszcie, oczekując procesu za swe haniebne zbrodnie. W tym samym czasie otwierają się wrota przerażającego Nurmengardu, więzienia, które wybudował Grindewald, a czarodzieje na równi z mugolami znów mogą cieszyć się wolnością. Mieszkaniec Pragi, który był świadkiem pojedynku miedzy dwójką czarodziejów, pan G. Olem, zdradził naszej reporterce Aletcie Skeeter... (ciąg dalszy na stronach 3, 4, 5 i 17)_

Harry oparł się o ścianę, pozwalając by wszystkie informacje do niego dotarły. _Dumbledore pokonał Grindewalda. Znalazł sposób na ocalenie dziesiątek tysięcy niewinnych istnień, mierząc się z tym, które było dla niego najcenniejsze spośród nich wszystkich. Grindewal zostanie osądzony, ale przeżyje. Dumbledore nie został mordercą; była inna droga._

_Inna droga..._ Te słowa odbijały się echem w jego umyśle. Czy możliwe, że istniała tez inna droga by pokonać Voldemorta?

_Inna droga_. Nie było innej drogi. Czuł jak jego serce, dusza i ciało wyją w bolesnej udręce na to uświadomienie, ale wiedział, że nie ma żadnej innej drogi na pokonanie Vodemorta. Jedynie morderstwo Grindwald mógł byś osądzony za swe czyny, ale Tom Riddle nie mógł, bo jego zbrodnie jeszcze nie miały miejsce. Jedyne sposób na powstrzymanie przyszłych mordów na jego rodzicach, Cedryku Diggorym, na zapobiegnięcie niezliczonym okrucieństwom Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców, to powstrzymanie Toma od stania się Voldemortem. Zabicie go zanim skrzywdzi kogokolwiek...

_Mogę skazać go na śmierć za zbrodnie których jeszcze nie dokonał? Stanie się potworem, ale wciąż jest niewinny. Skąd mam wiedzieć czy stanie się Voldemortem, którego pamiętam? Czy nie ma wybory? Z pewnością, jego wolna wola nie zniknie z powodu mojej podróży w przeszłość, prawda? Czy jest związany moimi wspomnieniami o dalekiej przyszłości Musi stać się potworem, tylko dlatego, że pamiętam jak się nim stał?_

- Harry! - miękki głos chłopaka, który nie był jeszcze potworem zabrzmiał w jego uchy.

_Tom!_ Harry nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy_ Czemu zawsze myślę "Tom" gdy jest blisko? Czemu nie potrafię myśleć o nim jako o Voldemorcie? Voldemort. Zamordował moich rodziców, wciąż i wciąż próbował zabić mnie, torturował mnie, nawiedzał moje najmroczniejsze sny, siał terror i strach._

_Nie. Nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. One jeszcze się nie zdarzyły. Przyszłość nie jest prawdziwa nim się nie wydarzy. Tu nie ma Voldemorta, jest tylko szarooki chłopak o twarzy anioła._

- Harry, coś nie tak? Jesteś blady jak śmierć.

Tom. Tom był tak blisko, że Harry niemal czuł ciepło jego ciała._ Voldemort. Voldemort. Tom?_ Niespodziewanie, poczuł ramiona Toma wokół siebie, przyciągające go bliżej jego ciepłego ciała, które czuł tuż przy własnym, z sercem bijącym w piersi niemal równo z jego własnym. Dziwnie ciężko było mu oddychać. Ciepło, jest tak ciepły...

- Harry, powiedz co jest nie tak. Coś się stało? Straciłeś kogoś bliskiego?

- Nie - jeszcze nie. - Harry słyszał własny głos, brzmiący dziwnie i odlegle. Niespodziewanie jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch i, zanim zrozumiał co się dzieje, wypłakiwał się w ramię Toma. Delikatna dłoń starły łzy spływające po jego policzku, a cichy głos szeptał jego imię, wciąż i wciąż, gdy łkał cicho.

Kiedy skończyły mu się łzy, obaj osunęli się na kamienną podłogę opustoszałego korytarza, przyszły Czarny Pan i jego nieszczęsny morderca.

- Harry. - Dłoń Toma wciąż spoczywała miękko na policzku Harry'ego. - Co się z tobą dzieje?

- Boję się. - Harry wiedział, że mówią prawdę gdy tylko słowa opuściła jego usta. Ani funt z gryfońskiej odwagi nie pozostał w jego sercu, jedynie strach, okropny strach przed czekającym go zadaniem, niemożliwym do udźwignięcia.

- Boisz się śmierci?

Harry kiwnął głową. _Tak, lecz nie mojej własnej. Czyjejś. Twojej._

- Też boję się śmierci. - Nagle, Tom wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. Okręcił ją wokół palców w zamyśleniu. - Moja różdżka jest wykonana z cisu. Cisu, symbolu wiecznego życia. Zawsze byłem zadowolony z tego, że to tak różdżka mnie wybrała. Wiedziałeś, że cisy potrafią trwać tysiące lat, przezywając całe pokolenia śmiertelnych ludzi? Często zastanawiałem się czy człowiek również może stać się nieśmiertelny. Myślałeś kiedyś, Harry, jakby to było? Przezwyciężyć śmieć, raz na zawsze, by żyć wiecznie?

- Nie chcę żyć wiecznie.

Tom spojrzał na niego zagubiony.

- Co? Właśnie powiedziałeś, że boisz się śmierci. Mimo tego, wciąż _chcesz_ umrzeć?

- Nie, to nie tak, że chcę umrzeć, to tylko... - Harry urwał, szukając odpowiednich słów. Nale, przypomniał sobie tomik mugolskiej poezji który Hermiona zostawiła kiedyś otwarty w pokoju wspólnym gryfonów. Zerknął na niego krótko, jednak jedna dziwna linijka pozostała w jego głowie. Myślał wtedy o Voldemorcie, o Czarnym Panu i jego desperackim pragnieniu nieśmiertelności Dziwnie było myśleć o tym teraz, siedząc z Tomem Riddle'em w Hogwarckim korytarzu, rozmawiając jak starzy przyjaciele...

- _Moment róży i moment cisu są sobie równe._

- Co? - We wzroku Toma dało się zauważyć zdziwienie, ale i ciekawość. - Moment róży i cisu...? Ale to zupełnie nie ma sensu. Róże są ulotne, kruche, śmiertelne, podczas gdy cis jest niemal wieczny... Jak umierający kwiat i trwające drzewo mogą być sobie równe? To absurd.

- Tom. - Harry czuł desperacką potrzebę sprawienia, by Tom go zrozumiał. - Nawet jeśli miałbyś nigdy nie umrzeć... jeśli uczyniłbyś się w jakiś sposób nieśmiertelnym... to byłby jedynie cień życia, pół-życie. Wieczność jest czymś innym; to magia mieszkająca w każdej ulotnej chwili.

_Chwili takiej jak ta. W tej chwili, Tom siedzi przy mnie, mój przyjaciel, ktoś równy mnie, burzliwe serce dla mego burzliwego serca. Nie potrzeba mi innej wieczności niż ta._

Tom przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie mówiąc:

- Harry, mogę zdradzić ci sekret?

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Trzeci sekret?

- Nie. Jeszcze nie. - Delikatny rumieniec na twarzy Tom sprawił, ze wyglądała ona bardziej ludzko niż kiedykolwiek. - Jednak jest coś innego... - Splótł nerwowo palce, po chwili ciągnąc dalej, cicho: - Przemyślałem wszystko i chcę iść zobaczyć się z moim ojcem.

_Nie!_ Czegokolwiek Harry oczekiwał, to nie było to. _Jego ojciec! Zabije swego ojca i stworzy pierwszego Horkruksa. Po nim będą kolejne. I kawałek po kawałku, będzie tracił człowieczeństwo, tracił to ciepłe serce wciąż bijące w jego piersi, będzie się zmieniał w Voldemorta..._

- Tom, nie! Nie możesz! - Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że przytrzymywał go mocno, tak jakby mógł fizycznie powstrzymać go przed odejściem i zatrzymać go tutaj, przy sobie.

- Harry! To boli. - Głos Toma brzmiał łagodnie. - Nie martw się tym... tym co powiedziałem ci wcześniej tego dnia w bibliotece. Nie idę tam by go skrzywdzić, chcę to tylko zobaczyć. Chcę tylko by wiedział co zrobił mnie i mojej matce...

- Nie!

- Już postanowiłem Harry. Przemyślałem wszystko. Zastanawiałem się nad podróżą latem, ale nie wydaje mi się, bym mógł tyle czekać. Pojadę go zobaczyć w czasie wakacji, kiedy wszyscy wyjedziecie na święta.

- Nigdzie nie jadę. Będę tutaj.

- Będziesz? - Tom przez moment wydawał się zaskoczony, po chwili uśmiechając się. - Zapomniałem, jesteś biała owcą rodziny Blacków, prawda? Nie jesteś już tak mile widziany, od kiedy trafiłeś do Gryffindoru? Zauważyłem że nie otrzymałeś żadnych listów z domu przez cały semestr.

- Nienawidzą mnie. Zostaję tu na święta. Nie jedź, Tom - zostań i dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa. Wszyscy inni wyjadę. Przenie będziemy tylko ty i ja. Ja... ja chcę żebyś ze mną został. _Proszę?_

_Nie odchodź. Cokolwiek zrobisz, nie odchodź._

- Tylko ty i ja? - Tom zamyślił się, zamykając na chwilę oczy w zastanowieniu.

_Jego rzęsy są tak ciemne na tle jego bladej skóry. Nie, już nie tak bladej, on się rumieni. Ciekawe dlaczego..._

Na twarzy Toma pojawił się psotny uśmiech.

- Ale złamiesz Walburdze serce jeśli nie dopełnisz wszystkich wspaniałych świątecznych tradycji ogromnej rodziny Blacków. Nie może się doczekać zapędzenia cię pod jemiołę. Widziałem jak na ciebie patrzy, zupełnie zauroczona. To przez te twoje zielone oczy, jak mniemam.

Zaśmiał się, unikając zasłużonego pacnięcia, które Harry wycelował w jego głowę.

- Dobrze, Harry. Zostanę tu z tobą. Myślę, że mogę zobaczyć mojego ojca kiedy indziej. Jednak zostaje tu tylko po to, by chronić cię przed zakusami Walburgi, rozumiesz? Założę się, że wślizgnie się z powrotem do zamku by cię porwać i zgwałcić.

Wstali i skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali, wciąż śmiejąc.

Jednak gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu Harry'ego, głos szeptał: _Będziemy praktycznie sami w zamku, Tom i ja. Jak strasznie denerwuję eis na tę myśl! To będzie czas, by wszystko zakończyć, by zakończyć mroczną pogoń Toma za nieśmiertelnością zanim w ogóle się ona zacznie. To będzie czas, gdy zamorduję Roma Riddle'a. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że on kiedykolwiek stanie się Czarnym Panem. Upewnię się, że nigdy to nie nastąpi._


	11. Chapter 11

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

Grudzień przyszedł o wiele za szybko. Harry desperacko pragnął spowolnić czas, zamarudzić w tych cennych, ostatnich dniach nim wszystko będzie musiało się zmienić. Spędzał każdą chwile dnia która mógł z Tomem, ale wieczorami w wieży Gryffindoru były równie miłe. Uświadomił sobie, że będzie mu osobliwie brak Algie'ego i zaczął rozważać, czy mógłby kiedykolwiek opowidzieć Neville'owi o tym jaki byłjego wuj jako uczeń. Oczywiście mógłby znów widzieć Minervę, ale jak dziwnie byłoby znów nazywać ją "profesor McGonagall"!

Wszyscy wyjeżdżali do domu na święta. Harry był poruszony otrzymanymi zaproszenia, zarówno od Algie'ego jak Minervy, by spędził wakacje z ich rodzinami. Hagrid miał zamiar zostać ze starym gajowym, Oggiem. Sugerował, podekscytowany że coś niedługo się wylęgnie i musi z Oggiem mieć oko na wszystko, na wypadek gdyby coś znowu poszło nie tak.

Harry dał Hagridowi w prezencie ogromne słoneczne okulary, na wypadek gdyby gdyby jego miłość do bazyliszka wciąż się utrzymywała. Zostały przyjęcia entuzjazmem niemal równym temu, z jakim Algie dziękował mu za "Magiczną Historię Ropuch, ze Szczególnym Uwzględnieniem ich Znaczenia a Alchemii".

Podarował Minerwie pierwsze wydanie niedawno opublikowanego "Guidditcha Przez Wieki" autorstwa nieznanego młodego pisarza sportowego imieniem Kennilworthy Whisp, wybuchając śmiechem gdy okazało się, że ona kupiła mu dokładnie to samo.

- Będę tęsknił, Minervo. - Powiedział łagodnie, gdy rozmawiali w kącie pokoju wspólnego ostatniego wieczoru przed wyjazdem wszystkich na wakacje. Nikogo nie było w zasięgu słuchu.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem bez słowa.

- W takim razie nie będzie cię tu gdy wrócę, Harry?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. Zakończą swoją misję gdy tu wrócisz. - Czuł bolesne kłucie w piersi na tę myśl.

Milczała przez chwilę, wreszcie mówiąc:

- Ja... ja chyba odkryłam kim naprawdę jesteś.

- Naprawdę? - Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony._ Nie wydaje mi się, by mogła to odkryć Jednak jeśli ktokolwiek byłby w stanie zgadnąć, to wydaje mi się, że mogłaby to być tylko Minerwa._

Pochyliła sę nad nim, szepcząc:

- Harry, jesteś _Gryffindorem,_ prawda? Nie zwykłym "gryfonem", ale _Godrykiem Gryffindorem._

Harry poczuł dziwaczne pragnienie by się roześmiać. Na Merlina, równocześnie posądzono mnie o bycie Slytherinem i Gryffindorem!

- Em... czemu tak myślisz, Minerwo? - Zapytał szybko. - Jestem ciekaw.

- Cóż, to wszystko ma sens, prawda? Nie jesteś tym, za kogo się podajesz. Z pewnością jesteś potężnym czarodziejem, którego zdolności są o wiele wyższe niż przeciętnych uczniów, nawet przeciętnych czarodziejó , Harry, Hagrid powiedział mi o bazyliszku. _Wiesz_, że on nie umie dochować tajemnicy nawet jeśli bardzo chce. Jednak ty nie jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem. Tiara Przydziału umieściła cię w Gryffindorze nie bez powodu. Stworzyłeś w pełni uformowanego patronusa przy pierwszej próbie - który szesnastolatek to potrafi? I nie tylko to - twój patronus był jeleniem, tak jak ten Gryffindora.

- Patronus Gryffindora był jeleniem? Naprawdę?

Minerwa westchnęła.

- Jestem _jedyną_ osobą, która przeczytała "Historię ogwartu"? Tak, patronus Gryffindora był jeleniem, tak jak twój. Jednak jak gryfon może używać wężomowy, zdolności którą posiadało ledwie paru czarodziejów oprócz Slytherina? Przeciętny gryfon nie będzie znał wężomowy. Jednak sam Gryffindor, ze swoją osobliwą koligacją ze Slytherinem, _on _mógłby być do tego zdolny. Prócz tego są wszystkie inne rzeczy, których _nie wiesz_. Rzeczy, które wiedzą wszyscy, nawet nauczany w domu i chroniony przed światem Black.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Na przykład?

- Och, gdzie ma w ogóle zacząć? Jesteś świetnym graczem Quidditcha, jednym z najlepszych jakich wiedziałem, jednak wiesz o sporcie mniej niż pięciolatek. Nie umiesz nazwać żadnego gracza z drużyny narodowej, słyszałam też jak mówisz o miotłach ślizgonów "Błyskawice". Czyn, na Merlina, jest Błyskawica? Jak możesz być tak dobrym graczem i nie wiedzieć tak prostej rzeczy jka nazwy mioteł? Znasz niebywale zaawansowaną magię, ale nie znasz nawet jednej piosenki z radia. Tak, jakbyś był z innej epoki. _I jesteś, prawda?_ Jesteś Gryffindorem i w jakiś sposób znalazłeś sposób by przenieść się w czasie, do przyszłości.

_Cóż, odgadła przynajmniej tę część z czasem._

Harry zdecydował się powiedzieć Minerwie McGonagall prawdę.

- Nie, nie jestem Gryffindorem. Przybyłem tu z innego czasu, to prawda, ale nie z przeszłości. Jestem z przyszłości.

- Z _przyszłości?_

Harry wyjął zmieniacz czasu, który zawsze nosił na łańcuszku zapiętym na szyi.

- Co to _jest?_ - Wyszeptała Minerwa.

- Zmieniacz czasu. Można go użyć by cofać się w czasie.

- Cofać się w czasie - Spojrzała na niego ciekawie. - Ale wtedy... wyobraź sobie jak wiele pracy możesz wtedy wykonać...

Harry zachichotał. _Minerwo, naprawdę jesteś duchową siostrą Hermiony._

- To znaczy... - Zarumieniła się. - Oczywiście możesz go użyć do ważniejszych spraw. Ratowania życia i tym podobnych.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Po to właśnie tu jestem. Staram się powstrzymać... kogoś. Kogoś, kto stanie się mordercą. Kogoś, kto będzie mrocznym czarodziejem, gorszym nawet od Grindewalda.

Minerwa zbladła.

- _Gorszym_ od Grindewalda?

- Tak. Obawiam się, że tak.

Milczeli przez chwilę, nim Minerwa się nie odezwała, pytając delikatnie:

- I myślisz, że możesz go powstrzymać?

Haary przełknął.

- Tak. Tak, myślę, że mogę.

Spojrzał na niego, szeroko otwartymi brązowymi oczami.

- Mam nadzieję, że ci się uda. Och, mam nadzieję, że tak, Harry. Jest coś co mogłabym zrobić?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. To coś, co muszę zrobić sam.

- Rozumiem. - Usiadł na w ciszy, po minucie wyrzucając z siebie: - Harry, mogę cię o coś zapytać? O coś co dotyczy przyszłości, mam na myśli?

- O przyszłość? - Uśmiechnął się. - Tak mi się wydaje. Co chciałabyś wiedzieć? O'Hare _zostanie_ sławnym graczem Quidditcha, Zmiatacze Dwójki zostaną litościwie zapomniane, Walburga nigdy nie pogodzi się z tym, że jej syn zostanie przydzielony do Gryffindoru, a Algie i Enid wezmą ślub.

- Algie i Enid? - Minerwa też się uśmiechnęła szybko znów poważniejąc - Ale co... co ze mną? Możesz mi powiedzieć co stanie się ze mną? - Jej głos drżał. - Moi drodzy rodzice wciąż mi mówią, że powinnam... powinnam zachować się bardziej kobieco, spędzać więcej czasu szukając chłopaka, inaczej skończę jak stara panna, a nie żona i matka, tak jak powinnam. Jednak nie jestem pewna... nie jestem pewna, czy _chcę_ być żoną i matką... - Wydawała się przerażona własnymi słowami.

- Minerwo McGonagall. - Harry spojrzał na nią czule, z sentymentem. - Nie, nie zostaniesz żoną i matką o ile mi wiadomo. Jednak zostaniesz jednym z najlepszych nauczycieli jakich Hogwart kiedykolwiek miał, kochanym przez pokolenia przyszłych studentów. Wliczając mnie, rzecz jasna.

- Nauczyciel w Hogwarcie! - Radość na twarzy Minerwy sprawiła, że Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć.

Przytulił ją mocno nim udał sie do dormitorium chłopców na noc.

- Do zobaczenia później, pani profesor! Dużo później...

_Spotkam się z tobą w przyszłości, kiedy wszystko ustawie jak trzeba. Ten czas się zbliża. Och, Merlinie, jeśli tylko byłaby inna droga... muszę zostać z Tomem sam, z dala od innych uczniów i nauczycieli. Jutro... tak, jutro, gdy wszystko wyjadą. Nie mogę dłużej tego odkładać._

Następnego ranka, z sercem walącym mu dziko w piersi, Harry opadł na miejsce obok Toma w niemal pustej Wielkiej Sali na późnym śniadaniu. Wyglądało na to, że większość uczniów udało się do domów na wakacje wczesnym rankiem. Tom spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. Harry chciałby, by tego nie robił. Tom wyglądał tak... tak ludzko gdy się uśmiechał, wydawał się tak niemożliwie wrażliwy, podatny...

_Nie, on jest Voldemortem, pamiętaj. On zabije moich rodziców. On zabije Cedryka. On zniszczy wszystko co mi drogie._

_Nie, _szeptał inny głos w jego głowie._ Jeszcze nie. On wciąż nie jest Voldemortem. On wciąż jest człowiekiem, kruchym, prawdziwym._

- Co? - Głos Toma wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Znów tak na mnie patrzysz, Harry!

- Wybacz! Zamyśliłem się tylko... - Harry'emu udało się wymusić uśmiech i nałożył sobie jajek z bekonem.

- Znów myślałeś o Walburdze? - Zapytał Tom, z pozorna sympatią. - Wydawała się pracować nad jakimś eliksirem młodości zanim wyjechała. Prawdopodobnie chce mieć pewność, że zawsze będziesz widział ją równie atrakcyjną.

- Och, zamknij się.

Plan, Harry, plan! Oczyścił gardło.

- Em, Tom, wszyscy gryfoni wyjechali do domów na wakacje, no i pomyślałem... Pewnie złamie to kilka reguł, ale nie wydaje mi się by pilnowali nas tam bardzo w czasie wolnego.

Oczy Toma zalśniły przebiegle.

- Co masz na myśli, Harry? Jestem za niemal na wszystko...

_kim jesteś, Tom, piątym huncwotem? Mógłbym cię lubić, wiesz, naprawdę cię lubić, gdy jesteś taki jak teraz, urokliwy współspiskowiec, towarzysz w łamaniu reguł... Tylko że ja zostałem przeklęty nieznośną znajomością rzeczy które nadejdą._

- Cóż, nigdy nie widziałeś wieży Gryffindora, prawda?

- Wieża gryfonów? Oczywiście, że nie. Żaden ślizgon nie dostał pozwolenia na przekroczenie wejścia za portretem waszej korpulentnej strażniczki. - Tom uśmiechnął się. - Z pewnością nie sugerujesz...?

_Harry zmusił się, by odwzajemnić uśmiech._

_- _Niewielkie wykroczenie? Absolutnie. Zróbmy sobie dziś w nocy piknik w wieży Gryffindoru. Nikogo innego tam nie będzie; będziemy mieć całe miejsce dla siebie. Przeszmugluje jedzenie z kuchni - skrzaty domowe są raczej przyzwoite w tych sprawach, wiesz, no i jakieś wino albo whisky czy coś takiego. No weź, wiem, że umierasz z ciekawości by zobaczyć to miejsce! - Harry poczuł jak rumieni się na brzmienie tych słów gdy tylko opuściły one jego usta, trochę zbyt szybko.

Wstrzymał oddech. Tom się n to złapie? Czy przyszły leglimenta wyczuje, że coś jest nie tak? Głos Toma doszedł go z bardzo daleka:

- Tak... tak. Bardzo mi się to podoba, Harry.

- Jedenasta dziś w nocy? Poczekam na ciebie przed portretem Grubej Damy.

Tom kiwnął głową. Z jakiegoś powodu, on również się rumienił.


	12. Chapter 12

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

Harry spędził resztę dnia w swego rodzaju nerwowym podekscytowaniu, rozdarty między strachem, a... a czym, dokładnie? Dziwnym, nowym uczuciem, którego nie mógł nazwać, a które wyrywało się z jego serca. W jakiś sposób, dziwna słodycz towarzyszyła myśli o bycia z Tomem sam na sam w wieży Gryffinforu zanim... zanim zmieni się w mordercę. Być może mógłby, po raz pierwszy, powiedzieć mu swoje prawdziwe imię. Być może Tom zdradzi mu swój ostatni sekret. Być może będzie mógł objąć Toma, krótko, tylko po to by poczuć bicie jego serca ostatni raz.

Harry odnalazł drogę od kuchni i połaskotał gruszkę na obrazie, otwierając sekretne przejście. Sądząc po zdziwionych krzykach wielkookich, odzianych w ręczniki domowych skrzatów, uczniowie odwiedzający kichnie byli w tych czasach rzadkością. Chociaż skrzaty były początkowo speszone i zaskoczone, to pojęły szybko, gdy tylko stało się to jasne, że młody pan potrzebował ładnego koszyka piknikowego wypełnionego kurczakiem, ciastami i vol-au-vent. Skrzaty domowe praktycznie potykały się o siebie w gorliwym wypełnianiu kosza najróżniejszymi rodzajami pyszności. Harry zastanawiał się skąd mógłby wziąć wino lub whiskey, ale nie musiał się martwić: przykurzone butelki ognistej whisky i skrzaciego wina pojawił się w koszu, wydawałoby się, znikąd, razem z parą kryształowych kielichów "dla młodego pana i jego przyjaciółki" jak powiedział jeden elf, chichocząc cicho.

_Tak, pozwolę im myśleć, że mam dziś randkę,_ pomyślał Harry. _Niech nie podejrzewają, że mam randkę ze śmiercią. Randkę by zostać mordercą._ Obraz Toma, lezącego przeraźliwie nieruchowo, martwego, przeszył jego myśli i poczuł, że ma ochotę zwymiotować. Próbował desperacko zastąpić jego obraz bladą, gadzią postacią Voldemorta, ale jakimś sposobem ludzka twarz Toma nie chciała zniknąć.

Jedenasta w nocy. Harry czekał pod portretem, tak jak się umówili. Może tom się spóźni, może w ogóle zmieni zdanie... Nie, był tutaj, równo o czasie, uśmiechnięty i pię nie był zdolny spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wyszeptał hasło Grubej Damie, która brzmiała dziś nienaturalnie żwawo, po czym wszedł na schody prowadzące do wieży, z Tomem tuż za sobą.

Serce Harry'ego waliło mu w piersi od kiedy tylko weszło do dormitorium. Ułożył przepełniony koszyk na niskim stoliku, razem z dwoma pucharami wina. Jego różdżka spoczywała w kieszeni, gotowa.

- Ach, więc to tak żyją gryfoni! Całkiem miło! - Tom rozejrzał się wokół. To było dziwne, widzieć go tutaj, stojącego tak swobodnie przy łóżku w którym Harry tak często wił se w koszmarach zsyłanych przez Voldemorta, budząc się z pulsując bólem blizną. _I łózko, w którym śniłem też o Gryffindorze i Slytherinie_ - Ta myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle nieproszona, przyprawiając go o głęboki rumieniec.

Harry wziął drżącą lekko dłonią jeden z kielichów i obrócił się do Toma, pragnąc desperacko błysku złej woli, czerwonych refleksów w jego szarych oczach. Jednak oczy Toma była tak spokojne, ciepłe, znajome - jeśli nie liczyć dziwnego uczucia, którego Harry nie mógł rozszyfrować. Tom wziął od niego kielich z uśmiechem. Harry sięgnął po własny i wziął kilka głębokich łyków.

_To jest to. Opuścił gardę. Niczego nie podejrzewa. To chwila, w której zostanę mordercą. Och, Tom, mam wrażenie, że umrę z bólu który mnie za to spotka, ale tak jest lepiej, mimo wszystko, niż gdybym miał wiedzieć, że staniesz się czymś mniej niż człowiek._

Harry odłożył swój kielich. _Teraz._ Jego ciało drżało gdy uniósł wzrok, napotykając spojrzenie Toma. Jak ludzko on wyglądał, jak niemożliwie, pięknie ludzko...

Wtedy usłyszał głos Toma, jego ochrypły szept:

- Jest dobrze, Harry. Też się denerwuję.

Harry spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc. _Czy on wie...?_

Tom podszedł bliżej i nagle Harry poczuł jego ramiona wokół siebie, miękkie usta na swojej szyi, za którymi podążył niemal niesłyszalny szept:

- Nie martw się, Harry! Czuję to samo, co ty... - Pocałunek miękki, ciepły, drżący pocałunek na jego wargach...

Pocałunek Voldemorta... nie, nie Voldemorta, ale Toma...

- Mój trzeci sekret. - Tom odetchnął w jego wargi. - Ty. Zakochałem się w tobie.

- Nie! - Harry wyrwał mu się, cofając i zataczając na ścianę. _Co się dzieje? Czym jest ten ogień, który grozi wypaleniem mojej woli, zmianą mojego postanowienia w popiół?_

Spojrzał na Toma, który zbladł chorobliwie._ Mam moja różdżkę a jego nie jest w zasięgu ręki. Mogę zabić go teraz, jeśli tyko moje serce przestanie bić tak szaleńczo. On zakochał się we mnie...?_

Tom osunął się na jedno z łóżek, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Przepraszam, Harry. - Jego głos się łamał. - Ja... Ja musiałem źle cie zrozumieć...

- Źle mnie zrozumieć...? - Harry z trudem wydusił te słowa.

Rumieniec oblał twarz Toma, sprawiając, że wyglądał on jeszcze mniej podobnie do Voldemorta. Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego, z szarymi oczami wypełnionymi - bólem?

- Myślałem... myślałem, że coś do mnie czujesz, Harry. Myślałem... myślałem, że jesteśmy zakochani...

_Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie._

- To był mój błąd, Harry. - Wyszeptał Tom, bawiąc się nerwowo skrajem narzuty na łóżku, które zajmował. Harry pragnął desperacko, by tego nie robił, by mógł to powstrzymać. Wyglądał przez to tak straszliwie, przejmująco ludzko.

- To przez to, jak na mnie patrzyłeś. - Szept Toma był niemal niemożliwy do usłyszenia, - Tak jakbyś nie mógł zdjąć ze mnie wzroku. Gdziekolwiek spojrzałem, widziałem jak mnie obserwujesz... z czymś... czymś co, jak myślałem, było pragnieniem... - Oczyścił gardło i kontynuował, niemal nieśmiało: - Wiem już, że musiałem to sobie wyobrazić, ale ja czułem jakbym był kochany... tak dziwne, słodkie uczucie... nikt nigdy tak na mnie nie patrzył. Jak w opowieści o tym antycznym króli, pamiętasz czułem jakbym znalazł drugą duszę, burzliwe serce dla mego burzliwego serca...

- Tom... - Harry nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Stał tak, zagubiony, wpatrując se w chłopaka na łóżku i czując jakby coś w nim pękało. Powinien uratować świat. Mógłby ocalić matkę, ojca, Syriusza, Cedryka, Dubledore'a- jeśli tylko zmusiłby się by unieść różdżkę i wypowiedzieć to straszliwe zaklęcie.

Nie potrafiłby tego zrobić.

Życia tych których stracił, całe jego cierpienie - to wszystko wydawało się tak lekkie, nieważne wobec udręczenia w szarych oczach tuż przed nim.

_Przybyłem go zabić, ale nie tak. Nie, nie w taki sposób._

Tom uniósł się, kierując do drzwi.

- Nie obwiniam cie, Harry. - Powiedział łagodnie - To wszystko ja. Wyobraziłem sobie to, co chciałem widzieć. Myślałem, ze jesteś... moim wybawcą, moją lepszą częścią... Pierwsze raz w moim życiu, nie chciałem być sam... nie wiem czym się stanę jeśli będę sam.

_Ja wiem. Ja wiem czym się staniesz._

Tom sięgał do klamki, gdy Harry wyrzucił z siebie:

- Nie, czekaj...!

Jego ciało wydawało się poruszać samodzielnie, oddzielone od jego racjonalnego umysły. Nie wiedział do końca jak to się stało, ale nagle trzymał Toma w ramionach. _Tom... nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść... Los świata zależy od tego czy wszystko poukładam jak trzeba i jestem zagubiony, beznadziejnie zagubiony, w tej niespodziewanym i niemożliwym pragnieniu... Zmieniacz czasu postawił nie tylko czas, ale i rzeczywistość na głowie. _

Harry czuł jak serce Toma bije gwałtownie w jego piersi, tuż przy jego własnej, i każde wspomnienie przyszłości wyślizgnęło się z jego umysłu, stając nierealne. _Nic nie jest realne, nic prócz tego._ Tym razem to jego usta szukały warg Toma. _Och, Merlinie, jego usta. czy zawsze chciałem pocałować go w taki sposób? Żaden żyć nie może, gdy drugi przeżyje... Możliwe, że zabije mnie któregoś dnia. To już nie ma znaczenia Nie ma dla mnie nadziei. Cofnąłem się w czasie i zakochałem w swym mordercy..._

Tom... nie buły tu Voldemorta, zmieniacza czasy, przyszłości i przeszłości, tylko Tom, jęczący cicho w jego ramionach, Tom twardniejący przy jego ciele, które odpowiadało tym samym.

Opadli w splątanym uścisku na jedno z łóżek z kolumienkami, tak ciasno spleceni, że ich ciała wydawały się stawać jednym, ich ogniste pragnienia łączyły się ze sobą, a ich istnienia stapiały razem, zagubione na pograniczu cielesności i ducha, między przeszłością i przyszłością.

Ich wargi złączyły się w nieprzytomnych pocałunkach, drżące dłonie błądziły po ciałach, odkrywając je. Ich skóra, och, zapach gładkiej skóry Toma... jego twarz, skrzywiona pożądaniem, jaśniejąca dziko, piękna. Jego dłonie pozbywające się ubrań Harry'ego, gdy jego własne robiły to samo z ubraniem Toma. Koszulki, spodnie, wszystkie opały wygniecione na podłogę. Ich ciała, nagie i tak ciepłe tuż przy sobie, drżące w pożądaniu.

Tom jęczący w jego wargi, erekcją Toma twardniejąca jego dłoni. _Tom, Tom. Kocham cię._

- Tom pokaż mi jak... ja nigdy nie... w taki sposób...

Szybko oddech Toma przy jego uchu, jego szept:

- Tak, pokażę ci... powiedz mi jak tego chcesz, kochany. Co chcesz pierwsze, moje usta czy mojego penisa?

Jego własny ochrypły szept:

- Najpierw twoje usta...

Wargi Toma, odkrywając jego ciało, znajdujące jego twardość, drażnienie jego figlarnego języka, gładzące go dłonie, nim Harry nie poddał się zupełnie. _Żaden żyć nie może gdy drugi przeżyje Pomyliłaś się, fałszywa przepowiednio z przyszłości. Żaden żyć nie może bez drugiego..._ Harry odsunął Toma w ostatniej chwili, ciągnąc go do siebie i całując w wilgotne wargi. Czuł nudzący się w nim instynkt starszy niż sama magia i wiedział co robić. Odsunął Toma na podłogę przy łóżku. _Ty i ja. To zawsze byliśmy ty i ja._

Tom za nim, gdy uklęknął przy łóżku, wypalający pocałunki na jego karków, ręce gładzące jego ciało, pieszczące go, głos Toma mruczący miękko zaklęcie, które ułatwi wejście... i Tom w nim, Tom... _Och, Merlinie, pragnę go. Musiałem pragnąc go od samego początku._

Tom poruszający się w nim, najpierw delikatnie potem coraz bardziej desperacko, mocno, dziko, z szalonym pożądaniem, jęczący jego imię, nim nie doszedł w nim i Harry nie usłyszał drugiego głosu , którzy musiał być jego własny, wołającego imię Toma, gdy doszedł gwałtownie, wciąż ściśniętego w kurczowym uścisku Toma.

Gdzieś w przyszłości, szklana kulka zacierająca przepowiednię o nas dwóch pęka, zmieniając się w pył.


	13. Chapter 13

_myśli Harry'ego_

* * *

Pięć dni. To stało się zaledwie po pięciu dniach z Tomem w wieży Gryffindoru - wtedy Harry doszedł do siebie na tyle, by zrozumieć, że musi odejść. Pozostali gryfoni niedługo będą wracać, a on musi odejść do własnych czasów.

_Och, Tom, jak mam cię zostawić? Jesteś częścią mnie, tak jak nikt nie był. Każda przepowiednia i każde słowo ostrzegające o mnie i tobie był prawdą a jednocześnie fałszem: Miałem zwyciężyć Czarnego Pana - ale chłopiec którym ten był wciąż żyje, nawet jeśli przybyłem tu by go zabić: Tom, Chłopak Który Przeżył Czarny Pan naznaczy mnie jako równego sobie - jesteśmy równie w mroku, równie w świetle, równi w grzechu i równi z miłości. Nosze teraz na ciele znaki, pozostawione przez ciebie; jednak to nie blizny, a malinki, pozostawione przez rozgorączkowane wargi. Dziwna połączenie między twoim a moim umysłem - jak może być inaczej, Tom, moja bliźniacza duszo, burzliwe serce dla mego burzliwego serca? Wpuściłem cię do mego umysłu, tak samo jak do mego ciała. Posiadłeś mnie, a ja posiadłem ciebie._

_Zawiodłem, beznadziejnie zawiodłem w mym zadaniu. Byłem wybawcą, wysłanym by zabić potwora, a to własnie jego wybawiłem. To porażka, czy może zwycięstwo? Muszę wracać do siebie i zobaczyć chaos które sprowadziłem na przyszłość, którą zdradziłem. Jak jednak mogę cie zostawić? Zostawienie cię, Tom, jest jak serca z mego ciała, ja rozrywanie mej duszy..._

_Co by się stało gdybym tu został, jeśli trwałbym z Tomem w tym czasie? Przyszłość by się stała, beze mnie. Lily i James Potter zakochaliby się w sobie i mieli syna, możliwe, ze nawet nazwaliby go Harry. Jednak to nie byłbym ja, a inny Harry, nie przeklęty i cały, żyjący innym życiem. Poszedłby pewnie do Hogwartu, ale czy wybrałby Rona i Hermionę na swych przyjaciół, czy może to mój konflikt z Voldemortem uczynił nas przyjaciółmi?_

_Ron i Hermiona. Syriusz. Nie mógłbym żyć tutaj, nigdy nie wiedząc co się z nimi stało. Muszę wracać. Jednak jeśli to zrobię, to czy zobaczę jeszcze kiedykolwiek Toma? I jeśli go ujrzę, kim on będzie?_

Obudził mocnym pocałunkiem Toma, który spał spokojnie obok niego, z ciemnymi lokami w niełazie, zaplątany niemożliwie w pościel po ich szalonym akcie miłości z poprzedniej nocy.

- Tom - szepnął. - Musze z tobą porozmawiać.

Tom wymruczał sennie jego imię i przesunął dłońmi w pościeli, w poszukiwaniu jego ciała.

- Rozmowa potem... najpierw chodź tu...

_To też, za chwilę, Tom, moja niecierpliwa miłości._

- Tom, chcę ci powiedzieć moje imię. Mam na myśli moje prawdzie imię.

Tom rozbudził się niemal momentalnie, unosząc brew, z uśmiechem w szarych oczach.

- W czas, nieznajomy. Po tym wszystkim, powinniśmy się w końcu odpowiednio sobie przedstawić.

Szczupły palec zarysował kontur twarzy Harry'ego.

- Kim więc jesteś, o nieznajomy, które mnie oczarował i wykorzystał?

- Wykorzystał _ciebie?_ To głownie ty korzystałeś!

Tom zamyślił się.

- Faktycznie, głownie ja, prawda? Tak nie można, Harry... czy kimkolwiek jesteś. Jesteśmy równi. Naprawdę muszę nalegać, byś wykorzystał mnie tak szybko jak możesz.

_Wykorzystam już za chwilę, kochany._

- Więc, kim jesteś? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Paracelsus...?

- Nie, tylko Harry. Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter... - Tom powtórzył powoli jego imię. - Lubię jego dźwięk. Jest... to niemal znajome, w jakiś sposób. Więc, Harry Potterze, kim jesteś i czemu przybyłeś do Hogwartu, podając się za Harry'ego Blacka? Nie przybyłeś tylko po to by zalecać się do Walburgi, prawda?

Harry objął Toma ramionami i zaśmiał się.

- Przybyłe cię wykorzystać, oczywiście. - Wyszeptał, przez kolejne kilka słodkich godzin pogrążając się dokładnie w tym.

Po wszystim gdy zrumieniony Tom leżał w jego ramionach, wyszeptał:

- Obiecaj mi... obiecaj, że mnie zapamiętasz, Tom! _Pamiętaj mnie_, nieważne co się stanie. Pamiętaj że cię kocham. - Po tym całując go tak, jakby chciał wyryć w umyśle wspomnienie jego warg an zawsze.

_Gryfon rozmawiający z wężami. Ślizgon który wyczarował patronusa. Nasze umysły i nasze życia są przedziwnie splecione, tak że żaden żyć nie może bez drugiego..._

Jedzenie w koszu piknikowym w kończę się skończyło, wino zostało wypite, a ognista whisky wykorzystana w celach, które skrzatom domowym z pewnością nigdy nawet nie przeszły przez myśl. Tom zszedł do Wielkiej Sali by wziąć dla nich więcej jedzenia. Harry podał mu hasło, by mógł wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru, wywołując śmiech Toma, gdy okazało się, że brzmi ono "bazyliszek".

Znów sam, Harry wiedział, że nadszedł ten moment. Strasznie kusiło go by zaczekać, tylko trochę dłużej. Tylko kilka godzin z Tomem więcej... Nie, to musi być teraz, gdy go nie ma, albo nie będę w stanie odejść.

Napisał pospiesznie liścik. Żadnych wymówek nad swym nagłym odejściem, jedynie obietnica, ze jeszcze sie spotkają w przyszłości, usilna prośba, by Tom nie szukał swego ojca i przysięga wiecznej miłości. Co innego mógłby powiedzieć? Harry założył zmieniacz czasu na szyję i, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na wygniecioną, lepką pościel na łóżku które dzielili, zaczął obracać złotą klepsydrą. _Opuszczam cię teraz, Tom, opuszczam chłopaka, którym jesteś. Zobaczę mężczyznę, którym się staniesz, za wiele lat w przyszłości. Możliwe, że wciąż staniesz się potworem. Możliwe jednak, że będziesz pamiętał..._

Wylądował z hukiem w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, gdy świat wciąż wirował wokół niego. _Gabinet Dumbledore'a? Przypuszczam, że wróciłem do miejsca z którego wyruszyłem._

- Ach, Harry.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, a jego błękitne oczy migotały za okularami-połówkami.

_Dumbledore?_

- Jesteś spóźniony na swoje zajęcia, Harry.

Harry zamarł na moment, stopniowo przywykając do rzeczywistości gabinetu Dumbledore'a, tym razem z dyrektorem w nim. Jego serce poznało, że Dumbledore tu jest, w tym czasie również żywy, i gotowy był wybuchnąć radością, jednak jego rozum i rozsądek wciąż walczyły, zaciekle.

- Zajęcia...?

Dumbledore kiwnął głową, z uśmiechem skrytym w jego brodzie.

- Tak, Harry, zajęcia. Twoi rodzice będą mniej niż oczarowani otrzymaniem kolejnej sowy w tym miesiącu dotyczącej twojej frekwencji.

Jego rodzice...? Ale to znaczy...? _Tom? Nie Voldemort?_

Zajęcia... - Jego myśli były poplątane. - Em, które to zajęcia tym razem, profesorze?

- Obrona Przed Czarną Magią. W lochach.

Aha! Przynajmniej jedno się nie zmieniło Harry czuł absurdalne pocieszenie w perspektywie wystawienia na drwiny Snape'a. Coś wciąż będzie znajome. Resztę mógł odkryć później. Wciąż jednak musiał dowiedzieć się jednego...

- Em... profesorze Dumbledore?

- Tak, Harry?

- Pamięta pan który to był rok, kiedy pokonał pan Grindewalda?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Tak oczywiście, Harry. To był 1942... Jak wiele lat temu to było! Odiwedzałem go czasem w więżeniu, przez te lata, wiesz, Grindewalda... Dlaczego pytasz?

Harry potrząsnał głową.

- Och, bez powodu. I Voldemort...?

- Kto? - Dumbledore wyglądał na autentycznie zdezorientowanego.

Serce Harry'ego śpiewał w jego piersi z radości gdy skierował się ku mrokowi lochów. Dumbledore w jego gabinecie! Jego rodzie żywi!

Pchnął drzwi klasy i wszedł tak cicho jak potrafił. Nie miał szczęścia.

- Potter!

- Przepraszam, proszę pana! - Wymamrotał automatycznie.

Znalazł swoją ławkę, obok Rona, który uśmiechnął się do niego. _Ach, Ron, żadne zawirowania czasu i przestrzeni nie mógłby zmienić twoich rudych włosów, piegów na twojej twarzy czy naszej przyjaźni!_ Zamarł na widok dziewczyny siedzącej po drugiej stronie Rona. Kto to był? W żadnym z możliwych światów Hermina nie zmieniłaby się w oszałamiającą piękność z psotnym ciemnymi oczami i czarnymi lokami, młodszą i nawet śliczniejszą wersje Madame Rosmerty. Harry pochylił się lekko i zobaczył imię napisane na przodzie jej notatnika: Rose Black._ Córka Syriusza?_

Jednak gdzie była w takim razie Hermiona? Harry rozejrzał się desperacko, zanim nie zobaczy burzy brązowych loków pochylonych nad książka i chłopaka z blond wołsami pochylone tuż obok, w geście niemal nieprzyzwoitej czułości. _Hermiona i Draco?_

- Potter!

_Ach, trudno. Czas na pogadankę, jak nie gorzej._

Kroki zbliżyły się, zatrzymując przy jego biurku.

- To twoje czwarte spóźnienie w tym tygodniu, Potter. Wiesz, ze to oznacza szlaban, prawda?

Harry kiwnął głową. Ale zaraz - _to nie był głos Snape'a!_ Spojrzał w górę, oszołomiony. Profesor zatrzymał się przed jego biurkiem, pochylając nad nim, z iskrami w jego szarych oczach. Jego twarz była nieco bardziej pociągła, ale wciąż tak piękna jak zawsze. _Przepis Walburgi na eliksir młodości?_

- Mój gabinet, ósma wieczorem, Potter. - Powiedział łagodnie. - Znowu.

- Tak, profesorze Riddle.

Gdy Harry niemal wtopił się w swoje krzesło, ze światem wirującym wokół niego, Ron klepnął go w plecy.

- Masz pecha, kumplu. - Wyszeptał. - Chociaż - ostatnio spóźniałeś się _potwornie _często. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że _starasz_ się dostać szlaban... - Zachichotał z własnego żartu, zanim nie pochylił się znów nad książką.


End file.
